Heart, Mind, Body, and Soul
by Spelinda
Summary: Draco Malfoy wanted to break me, and he wanted to do it slowly.  He did not just want to hurt me physically.  He wanted to break my heart, mind, body, and soul.
1. The Beginning of the End

Hey guys! I know this chapter is short, but this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. :) Obviously, I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not make any money for writing this.

1. The Beginning of the End

In the eyes of Draco Malfoy, I was not a person, but a piece of property. Muggleborns were blamed for the war, and the Ministry saw it fit that we would be punished. Every Muggleborn witch or wizard was given to a Pureblood as a personal slave. Draco Malfoy claimed me. This was the first day of the rest of my life as a slave.

We had just gotten to Malfoy Manor. Draco looked me up and down and asked with his usual smirk, "How does it feel to be my slave?"

I answered honestly, "Terrible." I had already accepted my fate.

Draco sneered and stated, "I always knew that somehow this is how you would end up. You're finally being treated as the Mudblood you are."

I said nothing, knowing that he was only trying to provoke me. It's not that I didn't want to make a comeback, but I knew it would be better if I didn't. Draco was still waiting for my reply, and when he noticed that I wasn't going to say anything he yelled, "Speak when spoken to! I expect you to listen to me Mudblood!"

Still, I said nothing. There was nothing to say. Draco towered over me at his 6'1 frame to my 5'4 frame. He grabbed my shoulders and said sternly, "I'm going to make your life Hell. I will hurt you in every way possible. Don't think for one minute that I won't." With that he lifted me with ease and threw me on the floor.

My head hit the wooden floor and started throbbing. My vision blurred. Draco came over and kicked my ribs. He yelled, "Get up!" With that he kicked me again in the stomach. I tried to stand up only to fall down again. He kicked my stomach. He yelled, "Get up you stupid bitch!" With one more final kick to my ribs, I blacked out.


	2. Fear of what is to come

2. Fear of What is to Come

I woke up with a throbbing headache and pain all over my body. When I opened my eyes I was laying on a large green bed. Malfoy was standing right over me.

He smirked and said, "It's about time you woke up. It's been six hours."

I tried to say something but it hurt too much to move my jaw. Malfoy demanded, "Say something. Or else we'll have to repeat today's events."

I couldn't move my mouth, but I let out a moan of pain. Malfoy chuckled to himself and said, "Well I suppose that will do. I guess I could fix it and make the pain go away, but I like seeing you like this. In pain. However, you're much more fun to bother when I get a reaction out of you."

I just sat there. I figured my best chances of staying alive would be in favor of trying to annoy Malfoy as little as possible. Malfoy just looked at me and said, "Heal." Almost instantaneously I felt my bruises and pain go away. I could move my jaw, and my headache was gone.

I looked at him curiously and asked, "How'd you do that?"

Malfoy answered, "A slave in the Wizarding World obeys its master before anything else. If you were on the brink of death I could command you to live." This surprised me. I knew that a house elf's first duty was to its master, but I didn't think that kind of magic was possible for witches and wizards.

Malfoy interrupted my thoughts. He asked, "Do you realize where you are?"

I was confused, but I answered, "Malfoy Manor."

Malfoy sneered and asked, "But do you realize _where_ you are in Malfoy Manor?"

Then it hit me. I was in Draco Malfoy's bedroom, laying on his bed. I gulped. I answered, "I'm in your room."

Draco smiled viciously. "Why do you think you're in my room?"

I bit my lip. I stuttered, "Uh- Am I- Am I in your room because I was sleeping?" Even I knew that sounded incredibly stupid.

Malfoy just laughed. He asked, "Now surely, can't you think of a better reason than that? Perhaps there's some kind of purpose for why you're here, maybe?"

I looked into his eyes and said, "You can't possibly mean that."

Malfoy smirked and replied, "But I do."

I was shaking by the time he came and touched my cheek. I was in Draco Malfoy's bed, and I was more scared than I had ever been in my entire life. I knew Malfoy was evil, but I didn't think he was _that _evil. His hand was still on my cheek.

"Do I scare you?" He asked with a fake innocent voice.

I was at a loss for words, so I just nodded. I, Hermione Granger, was admittedly scared of Draco Malfoy. I knew he would make good on his threats.

His face turned hard and he said, "I've wanted to hurt you since you slapped me in third year, and now I finally can. The best part is that I'm completely within my rights, and there's nothing you can do about it."

I had found my voice again. "I'm still a person, Malfoy! Don't you get that? I'm a human being! I have feelings."

Malfoy looked at me in disgust. He sneered, "I understand that you're a person, Granger. However, you're also a piece of property. I own you, and I can do anything I want with you. _Anything_."

My lip started to quiver. I was going to be raped by Draco Malfoy. I said with a shaky voice, "Please don't."

He laughed and whispered in my ear, "But I will." Then he got up and walked to the door and said, "But not right now. I'm going to make you wait in fear. Believe me, Granger, I will rape you. I'm going to enjoy it, but right now I am going for an outing with Blaise. While I'm gone, stay in this room. Sleep in my bed, the very same bed that will be the one where I take you. But before I go, know that it will be soon, _very soon."_

_With that he left me in his bed, trembling in fear of what would happen next, because I already knew._


	3. The Morning After

3. The Morning After

Somehow I managed to sleep through most of the night. Draco came in at about two in the morning. I tried to get up and leave, but he grabbed my arm and told me to stay with him. I didn't protest. Thankfully, he didn't decide to fulfill his threats right then. Somehow his arm ended up snuggling me close to his chest. Feeling an odd sensation of security, I slept.

Morning came too quickly. Draco woke up and threw me off the bed. He laughed when I moaned in pain. My stomach was growling, and I hadn't eaten since before I got here. Malfoy smirked and said, "So the poor pathetic mudblood is hungry. I suppose I should feed you. You're no good to me if you're dead."

Before I could rise to my feet Malfoy scooped me up in his arms and apparated into his kitchen. A house elf appeared with a plate of bacon and a glass of orange juice. I thought Malfoy was planning on taunting me with the food, but instead he sat me down with the plate in front of me and said, "Eat. You'll need your energy for later." I cringed when he said the word _later_, but I quickly ate the food without needing to be told twice.

After I ate my breakfast Malfoy looked at me and said, "You need a bath." With that he grabbed my hand and apparated into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I had expected Draco to leave so I could bathe, but I quickly understood this wasn't going to happen.

Malfoy smirked and demanded, "Strip." I fought the urge to, but my body wasn't mine to control anymore. I had no choice but to start taking off my clothes. I had just taken off my shirt when Draco said, "Slowly. Strip slowly." I was on the verge on crying.

I sniffled, "Please stop." He just laughed.

I was down to my undergarments when Draco said, "Stop. I'll get the rest."

I was shaking when he came up and unclasped my bra. His hand fondled my chest as he asked, "Has anyone ever touched you here before?" He took my silence as a no. Then he slipped off my underwear and cupped my front. "Or here?" He took my continued silence as another no.

Then he turned away and undressed. I asked, "What are you doing?"

He looked at me and answered, "I- I mean, _we're_ taking a bath."

He sat in the water and motioned for me to sit in his lap. I had no choice but to comply. In the bath he washed my hair. He laughed and said, "Have you actually ever done _anything other than kiss a man? Seriously, you've probably never even seen a man naked."_

_I said quietly, "No, actually, I haven't. I haven't done anything other than kiss, and I've certainly never seen a man naked."_

_Draco just laughed and said, "So you're a virgin. I should've known. Well, you won't be after tonight. We're going to have a lot of fun." At his words, I started shaking again._

_Draco smirked and started fondling my breasts while saying, "Does it bother you to know that I'm the only man you'll ever get to have sex with? That I'm the only one that's allowed to touch you like this." He moved his hand down to my front and started playing with my clit. It was then that I started to actually cry. He whispered, "Shhhhh, it's okay." But it was anything other than okay._

_I cried, "Please stop. Don't do this to me."_

_Draco sneered at me and said, "I'll do whatever I want with you. Remember, I own you!"_

_I looked at him and asked honestly, "What do you want from me?"_

_He answered, "It's obvious. I want to break you. But I'm not just after your body. I want your heart, mind, body, and soul. I want to see the life go out of your eyes."_

_His statement was the cruelest thing I had ever heard. He got out of the bath, then I got out of the bath. In all his glory I saw him for what he truly was. A monster._


	4. The Inevitable

4. The Inevitable

The day passed too quickly. Surprisingly, I had been fed three meals. I knew there was only so much generosity that one could expect of Draco Malfoy. Whatever he gave, he would take back in some form. He called me into his room, and I knew it was time.

He patted his hand to the spot next to him on the bed. I had no choice than to go lay by him. He smiled at my uncertainty. Malfoy smirked and said, "Strip. Remember to go slow and leave your undergarments on. I want to take those off myself."

Painfully slowly, while I was still laying on the bed, I took off my shirt and jeans. When I was left in just my bra and underwear, Malfoy smiled. He unclasped my bra and admired my breasts. He took him hand and started massaging my left and then my right. He whispered seductively, "I have you right where I want you. Soon you'll be writhing beneath me. You truly will be my whore."

I was once again shaking uncontrollably. Malfoy slipped off my underwear and started massaging my clit as he had been my breasts. He asked, "Do you like this?"

I just shook my head to say no. He smirked and said, "No matter, it's inevitable. I bet you're wet for me." He stuck his finger in my vagina to check. He frowned and said, "Completely dry. Well, seeing as I have full control over your body, I command you to start reacting to my touch."

My body was a slave to his wishes. Without my consent, I was getting wetter and wetter while played with my clit. I mustered up enough strength to say, "You'll never be able to make me enjoy it."

Malfoy just laughed while stripping his own clothes. He sneered, "On the contrary, I own you. I can make you feel without your consent. I will make you love all of it."

Unfortunately, he was right. He would make my body love it, while my mind would loathe it. He started rubbing my clit vigorously and said, "I'm going to make you come. And there's nothing you can do about it."

He positioned himself on top of me and forced me to look down at his erection. He said, "It's been too long since I've had release. Oh, and I command you not to come until I tell you to." He positioned himself at my entrance and pushed through. The pain was excruciating. He gave me a moment to adjust to his size and he started thrusting. He made my breath heavy, and against my will I had started to move with him. He said, "You're dripping wet."

I had felt something building and I was pretty sure I knew what it was. I wasn't able to let go and give into it. Draco had commanded me to wait until he told me to do so. He laughed as he saw my face and heard my panting. He said, "It must be terrible. Waiting for me to tell you to come." I didn't say anything.

After what felt like hours Draco said to me, "Come. Come for me bitch!"

With that my walls squeezed around him, and I felt a sense of pleasure like nothing I had felt before. Draco spilled his seed into me. We were meeting thrust for thrust. After a while he finally pulled off me. I started to cry and got up to leave, but Draco stopped me. He grabbed my naked form onto the bed and said, "You're staying with me tonight."

I was shaking with him arm draped over me. After my tears were gone I asked him honestly, "Why?"

Draco smirked and answered, "Because it is my right. Because I can. This is payback for everything. This is payback for you beating me at every class, raising your hand at every question, being friends with Potter and Weasle, and for being what you are. Another mudblood, unworthy to walk the Earth." I didn't say anything and he continued, "And tonight I raped you. I intend on doing it many more times. And you loved it. Welcome to Hell Miss Hermione Granger. You'll be here for the rest of your life."

I didn't say anything because there was nothing to say. Draco rubbed my clit for a long time until somehow I was finally able to sleep. The next day would be another in Hell.


	5. The Tears That Flow

5. The Tears That Flow

Draco Malfoy did not lie when he said that I lived in Hell. My entire world had been turned upside-down. I was slave without access to a wand, and my body truly wasn't my own anymore. Even if I wanted to run away, I couldn't. I didn't own myself anymore.

When we were in school, Malfoy was just a bully. I knew he was bad, and I knew he was evil, but I never expected him to be as evil as he truly was. Draco Malfoy had always been a complete git, but I didn't think that he was a rapist.

When morning came, Draco woke me by playing with my clit. It was a surprising awakening. When I had come out of my sleep enough to figure out what he was doing, I flinched. Draco asked, "Did you dream about me?"

Unfortunately, I did dream about him. In my dream he was beating me to death. I answered yes with a nod. Draco's face turned hard and he yelled, "Speak when spoken to!" With that he tossed me off the bed. I immediately sensed the déjà vu.

I quickly replied, "Okay." I didn't want to be beaten again.

Draco looked over my naked body and said, "Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. I'll join you for a bath momentarily."

I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Then I examined the bruises on my body, no doubt that they came from last night's activities. There was a large bruise on my left breast, and my eye was black. I looked like a mess. Malfoy saw me examining myself and he said, "Heal." Instantly, like the last time he commanded me to heal, my bruises faded until they were gone.

Draco smirked and said, "Now that that's all taken care of, lets have our bath." He saw me taking off my clothes and he said, "Remember, you know the drill. Strip slowly, and let me take of the undergarments." Without complaint, I did as he said. You had to pick your battles, and this wasn't one that I was willing to fight just yet. The last thing I needed was to make him angry.

He took off my undergarments after he had stripped. I was once again shaking violently. Draco said, "Relax. I'm not going to take you right now." At this I was relieved. I knew that being raped wasn't possible to avoid, but it was nice to not have to worry about it for a bit.

Draco pulled me onto his lap in the bath. He asked in a tone that wasn't mocking, but sincere, "Do you miss the ability to do magic?"

I pondered his question a moment before coming up with an intelligent response, "Yes, but there are other things I miss more."

Draco's face had a look of curiosity upon it. He asked, "What do you miss more?"

I answered, "My friends, my family, and well….everything."

Draco said, "Elaborate on what you mean when you say 'everything.'"

I continued, "I miss books. I miss the ability to learn. I miss the time when I actually owned myself."

Draco's moment of pleasantness was replaced by a smirk. He asked tauntingly, "Do you miss your innocence?"

I dropped my head and whispered, "Yes."

Draco laughed. It wasn't surprising. He looked at my emotionless face and said, "You finally got what you deserved."

His words lighted a new kind of fire in my soul. I replied, "I deserved to be raped? You're crazy. No one deserves that. No, you're not just crazy, you're completely insane. I have never met anyone as repulsive as you."

Draco was shocked by my words, but then he regained his control and said, "It doesn't matter if you deserve it or not. You need to know your place, which is beneath me. Literally."

With those words he lifted me out of the bath and we stood facing each other. I just shook my head. There were no words that could describe the feelings I had about Draco Malfoy. He came over to where I stood and he pushed me. I fell to the ground, but I got up again. This time it was me who attacked. I slapped his cheek like I had in third year. Though I knew my actions would cost me later, it felt so right. Draco didn't think so. He grabbed my shoulders and lifted me off the ground. He said, "Never do that again." With that he dropped me on the floor again.

I was about to get up to get changed when he scooped me up and threw me on the bed. He jumped on top of me and I could already feel the bruises coming into place. He started pinching my breasts with force. It was incredibly painful. After they were turning purple he started rubbing my clit with great pressure that would cause great pain. He commanded, "Get wet." My body, it not being my own to control, submitted to his command.

He put one finger inside me and pulled in and out. Then he put another one in, and I screamed in pain. He sneered, "You're so tight. You can't even handle two fingers."

After what felt like hours, he put himself in-between my legs and positioned himself at my entrance. He pushed with greater force and more violence than he had before, not giving me any time to adjust. He started thrusting into me as I cried in pain. He just laughed and commanded, "Let your body please me." Once again, I was forced to participate in my own rape.

Draco could feel me trying to hold in my orgasm and he said, "Come. Right now. Come hard and fast!" My inner walls clenched him and he pounded into me. His seed spilled inside me, making me want to vomit. I didn't want this. I wanted him out of me.

After a long time, he got up and said, "Well that was a good shag for the morning. Just think, we'll get to have another go at this tonight. Won't that just be wonderful?"

I answered, "No." At this, Draco just laughed.

He stated, "You liked it though."

I replied, "I had no choice than to like it."

Draco contemplated this for a moment and said, "True, but you still liked it nonetheless. I know you did. I felt your orgasm. It was very satisfying."

I just gave him an emotionless glare and said, "I still don't understand how you can be this cruel."

Draco was taken aback by my comment. He asked, "You didn't think I was this cruel."

I answered, "No, I didn't think you were this cruel. I know you were a bully, and I knew you were evil, but I never thought you were like this. I never thought you were a rapist. Now, I know better than to think anything decent about you." Draco just smirked.

I noticed that I was crying. This rape had been even more brutal than the last. I acknowledged the pain I was feeling, not just on the outside, but on the inside. My breasts were sore, and my vagina was bleeding from the abuse. However, it was my heart that ached the most.

Draco looked at my body and laughed. He said, "I told you I would hurt you."

I looked him in the eyes and said the most honest statement possible, "Yeah, you did."


	6. Hints of Light

6. Hints of Light

Two weeks had passed. Every day always ended the same. I was growing weaker. There was no point in trying to fight him. He had control over my body, and there was nothing I could do about it. But still, I had control over my heart, mind, and soul. I was not broken.

I just sat on Draco's bed when he came through the door. I had expected him to do what he usually did to me, but instead he just sat on the bed next to me. His eyes had tears in them. I didn't ask what was wrong. He just looked me in the eyes. He said, "They took my father. The Ministry put him in Azkaban again."

Somehow, despite all the hatred I had for this man, I felt sorry for him. I stroked his hair and said, "I'm sorry." I really did mean it.

Draco put his head in my lap and cried. It seemed as though there was a shred left of humanity in Draco Malfoy. After a while he looked up at me. He had stopped crying. He asked, "Is this how it feels?"

I wasn't sure what he meant. I asked, "Is what how it feels?"

He answered, "Having something precious taken from you. Is this how it feels?"

I understood. I answered, "Yes."

Draco looked at me with a face drained of emotion. He asked, "How do you cope?"

I answered, "I turn it off." This answer confused him.

He looked at me and asked, "Turn what off?"

With that I felt tears starting to form in my own eyes. I answered, "The feelings. I turn them off. Sometimes it's better to feel nothing."

The conversation had shifted. He asked, "You turn off the feelings? You'd rather feel nothing than the pain I cause you?"

I replied, "Yes. But I know you turn off your feelings too."

He was taken aback by my statement. He said, "But that's different. I've been trained to not feel guilt, to not feel as if I've done something wrong. But you, you just decide not to face the pain. Why?"

I looked into his eyes and answered, "Because I need to survive. I need to live, and I don't want to be just half-alive. I still need to be myself, and I can't do that with all the pain. You may have broken my body, but you don't get to have my soul as well. My heart still beats, and my mind is still my own. I need this control. Because even though I have almost nothing, I still have myself."

Draco was silent for a moment, but then his face turned angry. He looked at me with rage and said, "I can have any part of you I want." As if to prove this, he undressed himself and ripped my clothes off.

He got on top of me and said, "I'm not going to force you to like it this time But I do need you to be wet." With that, my body submitted to his command.

I just turned my head and closed my eyes. I was going to shut him out. He caught on to this and yelled, "Look at me! Look me in the eyes. Don't you dare pretend that I'm someone else!" With that, my head snapped up, and I looked him in the eyes. The tears flowed, but I made no sounds of crying. Somehow, in some strange sick kind of way, I could understand why Draco was the way he was. He wanted to cause me pain because he wanted someone else to feel the pain he was in. Despite whatever kind of mask he put on, I saw Draco for what he truly was. I had thought him to be a monster, but now I saw so much more. Draco Malfoy was a tortured soul. Though he had done terrible things to me, I felt very sorry for him. I never had a choice in this, but he did. Draco Malfoy chose to be a monster, he chose to be a rapist, and he chose to torture other people. I was the victim, and with this realization I was finally able to accept that none of this was my fault. Draco was a different kind of victim. He was victim to his own choices.

I knew Draco Malfoy better than anyone in the entire world. He was a terrible man, but he was still human. Draco pounded into me, and I just shook my head. When he was done I said, "I'm sorry."

He looked confused, but then angry. He asked, "Sorry for what?"

I answered, "I'm sorry that you are the way you are."

Draco got off me and contemplated my statement for a moment. He asked, "What's wrong with the way I am?"

I answered honestly, "What's not?"

This hit a nerve. He hit me in the head. I hoped for death, but all I found was unconsciousness.


	7. If Only

7. If Only

If only I had been a half-blood, I wouldn't be where I am now. If I had been anything other than muggleborn, I wouldn't be living like this. Draco Malfoy truly made me wish for death. At least in death there would be peace. Of course, I didn't truly wish to die, but rather to escape the pain. I think that if I died like this, it would be okay. Everyone dies eventually. But no, I was not suicidal. I was just severly injured.

I was beaten and I had bruises everywhere. Draco decided that he would wait to heal them. He liked seeing me in pain. I couldn't move a single muscle. I laid on the bed naked when Draco came in. It didn't matter what he did to me now. I honestly didn't care. I was just tired of being in so much pain. Draco looked over my body. His face had a look of concern. He touched my cheek and I flinched. He asked, "Are you okay?"

It was the stupidest question I'd ever heard. I moaned, "No."

Draco took another look at my beaten body and said, "Heal." Once again, the pain was gone. But I felt another pain that couldn't be healed, and this pain was in my heart.

Draco asked, "Better?"

I answered, "Yeah."

I was exhausted. The continuous abuse had really worn me down. Draco laid down next to me, and draped his arm across me. I flinched again at his touch. Draco asked, "Are you scared of me?"

That was the million dollar question. I answered, "I'm scared of what you'll do to me."

Draco looked confused. Normally by this time, he would have hurt me in some form. He asked, "What do you think I'll do?"

I answered, "Rape me." Then after a few seconds I continued, "Kill me."

Draco looked me in the eyes and said, "I could never kill you."

I looked him right back in the eye and asked, "Why do you hurt me?"

I sounded like a child. It sounded as if I were an innocent child. Draco answered, "Because I can."

His answer wasn't an explanation. I said, "I know you can, but I don't know why."

Draco looked at me. He replied, "Because I hate you."

I asked him, "Do you truly hate me this much?"

He closed his eyes and answered, "Yes, I honestly hate you this much."

It was a lie. That much I knew because he didn't look me in the eye. But, I wasn't going to press the issue. I was tired. I just said, "Okay."

Draco didn't like my response. He asked, "What do you mean?"

I answered, "I just mean, 'okay.' As in, okay, I believe you."

Draco didn't say anything more, and neither did I. For once, I fell asleep without being raped or beaten. I fell asleep in the arms of someone who didn't want to hurt me right there and then. For the first time since before I came here, I felt at peace.

* * *

><p>The next day came, and instead of being woken by being tossed to the floor or being brutally raped, I was awakened by Draco massaging my arms. I'm not sure why he was doing it, but it felt good. I opened my eyes, and Draco said, "Good morning." That was just plain weird. If he says anything at all to wake me up it's along the lines of, "Wake up you stupid bitch!" Or someting like that. 'Good morning' was a far more pleasant greeting than what I was used to.<p>

For breakfast, I ate a piece of toast and a few pieces of bacon, and I drank a glass of orange juice. Draco just watched me eat. It was slightly uncomfortable. After I finished eating, Draco stated, "You're different."

I didn't know what he meant by that. I asked, "What do you mean?"

Draco answered, "I mean that you're strong."

It was almost as if he were complimenting me, but I knew Draco, and I knew his real motives weren't flattery. My suspicions were proven correct a moment later. Draco sneered, "However, you're completely foolish."

I asked, "How so?"

He answered, "You think you can hide from me. You think that I can't have all of you."

I replied, "I'm not hiding. And there's only so much you can take."

Draco thought this over for a moment. He said, "I can take everything from you. You know I can."

I replied, "You can take anything physical away from me. I truly don't understand what else you could possibly take. You say you want my heart, mind, body, and soul. However, you have my body. You can look into my mind, but you can't control it. If you want to literally rip my heart out then you can, but I don't think you want to kill me like that. And my soul is the one thing you can never touch."

Draco hadn't expected this reply. Of that, I was certain. He said, "You're wrong. I can touch your soul. I know I can. There are ways."

I looked at him and said, "You can only touch my soul if I let you."

Draco had gotten angry again. I knew what happened when he was angry. He grabbed me and brought me to the bedroom. He tore off my clothes and took off his. He threw me on the bed. He jumped on top of me and looked me in the eyes and said, "This doesn't touch your soul?"

I answered, "No."

Draco commanded my body to get wet and be responsive to his touch. He sucked my nipple and twisted my clit. He fingers slid in and out of me. He asked, "It doesn't touch your soul when I make you orgasm? Not when I touch you where no one else has ever gone before?"

I answered, "No."

Draco pushed himself through my entrance and began pumping, my hips meeting his with every thrust. Draco felt me trying to hold back an orgasm once more. He just laughed and whispered in my ear, "Come."

I came with great force, but this time not a tear came to my eyes. Draco looked at my indifference and asked, "It doesn't touch your soul? Not when you like this so much that your walls beg for it?"

I answered, "No. You don't touch my soul, and you never will."

Draco spilled into me and replied, "I don't believe you. And if it truly doesn't touch your soul, then it breaks your heart."

I said honestly, "It might sting a little, but I'm strong. You said so yourself. And it doesn't touch my soul."

Draco saw my calmness on my face and yelled, "How is that possible? Why won't you just break already?"

I answered, "Because I'm not a toy. Whatever you do to me, I will always still be a person."

Draco looked at me with a glare and said, "You're just a mudblood."

I asked him, "Why do you really want me to break? It's not because I'm muggleborn, and it's not because you hate me. I know it's not."

Draco looked down unto my face and answered, "Because you're everything you're not supposed to be. You're a mudblood that possesses unnatural qualities of intelligence, bravery, kindness, beauty, and loyalty. You aren't supposed to be that way."

I replied, "And you're not supposed to be the way you are."

Draco asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I answered, "You're broken."

It was that answer that changed the way I saw Draco Malfoy, because I realized just how true that statement was. He was broken. I continued, "You can rape me, beat me, and even kill me, but that won't change the way you are. You're broken. You want to break me so I'll be like you, but that's not going to happen."

Draco was silent. I grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes. I said, "I can help you."

Draco pushed me and replied, "I don't want your help!"

I said, "But you need my help."

Draco grabbed my shoulders and said, "Listen here and listen good. I don't need your help. All you are is a hole to fill."

I replied, "No. I'm not. You and I both know that. So stop pretending. If that was true you would've raped me again last night. You wouldn't have woken me up by massaging my arms."

Draco looked into my eyes and said, "I hate you."

I looked right back into his eyes and replied, "No you don't. You hate yourself."

With that Draco beat me again until I couldn't move. Once more, I felt the blackness take me. If only I could say that it killed me. If only I could say that I was happy. If only I could be back at Hogwarts with my friends. I knew it was dumb to dream dreams that would never become a reality, but I had a hope. My hope was to survive.


	8. Broken

Hi guys! So I think it's about time I reply to your reviews.

PatchsFallenAngel: Thanks for being my first reviewer ever! :)

rommy: Draco is insanely messed up. But you're right about what's going to happen.

Lingo10: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it. :)

8869fanread: I agree with you. I can't stand Draco in my story either. He's actually completely awful.

8. Broken

I woke up and ran into the bathroom. I vommited. I had felt sick recently. Draco saw. He said, "I'm surprised it has taken this long."

I looked at him in question. I asked, "What are you talking about?"

Draco laughed and answered, "You're finally knocked up."

It was then that reality hit me square in the face. I was two weeks late. I asked, "Why didn't you use contraception?"

He looked a me with an evil smirk. He answered, "Because this was my intent."

I looked at him in disbelief. I asked,"You intended to have a half-bood child?"

Draco sneered, "Of course not."

Suddenly I understood. He wasn't going to let me have it. I always believed a woman should have the right to choice, but that went both ways. I believed that no one should be forced to have a child, but no one should be forced to not have a child. Of course, even if I had wanted to terminate the pregnancy by my own choice, it wouldn't matter, because Draco intended for it to happen again.

Draco had found a way to touch my soul. I thought I could keep it from him. I thought wrong. I gave up. It wasn't worth fighting anymore. I looked him in the eyes and said, "You win."

Draco smirked. He asked, "What do I get for winning?"

I didn't understand his game anymore. I asked, "What do you want?"

He answered, "I want to see you in more pain than ever."

I closed my eyes. He pointed at my stomach and said, "Be gone."

I didn't have a choice. The pain I felt sank in. I dropped to the floor and started crying. I cried because I was raped, I cried because I didn't have a say in what happened to my own body, I cried for myself and everything that had happened to me, but most of all, I cried for Draco. He was more evil than my wildest nightmares.

I felt my heart break into a million pieces, my mind drowned itself in nightmares, my body collapsed, and I felt my soul split in two. I was broken. I looked into his eyes and said, "You finally did it. Congradulations." The tears had stopped, and was replaced by a numb feeling.

Draco saw my lifeless body, and he saw the fire go out of my eyes. He said, "Don't worry about contraceptives anymore. I'll use magic on you so that you won't be able to concieve while under my spell." With a flick of the wand, he made it so that I couldn't get pregnant unless he took the spell off of me. I didn't really care though. It didn't matter anymore.

* * *

><p>The days came and went, and I stopped eating. I had no will. I didn't move unless I was forced. I was lifeless. Draco Malfoy didn't like this. He didn't like that I didn't fight anymore. One day after he had raped and beaten me, he asked, "Why don't you fight anymore?"<p>

I answered, "There's no point."

From there on out, I started seeing less of Draco Malfoy. It wasn't that he wasn't there, but I closed my eyes and slept. Sleep was one thing I could never get enough of. Draco had grown worried. Not that he had any right to be worried. After all, this was all his fault. One day, the rape and the beatings completely stopped. I'm not sure exactly when this was. But that didn't matter either. I lost track of time a long time ago.

Draco came into his room and scooped me up in his arms. He brought me down to the kitchen and took out a glass of water and a piece of toast. He looked at me and said, "Eat." It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. Since I didn't have control over myself, I didn't get a choice in if I could eat either.

Draco's face softened into a look of genuine sorrow. He said, "I'm sorry. I took it too far."

I replied, "You got what you wanted."

Draco looked in my eyes and said, "No. I got what I thought I wanted."

I asked, "What do you want now?"

Draco's answer surprised me. He answered, "I want us to be friends."

I thought he was mocking me. I replied, "I don't know why you'd want to be friends. I barely live anymore."

I was past the point of numbness. I felt dead.

Draco touched my cheek and said, "I want to fix you."

I sighed. I asked, "Why do you want to fix something you broke?"

There was a moment of silence. He answered, "Because I screwed up big time."

That was the understatement of the century. He did more than screw up, he took everything from me. I asked, "How are you going to fix what you've done?"

Draco answered, "I don't know. It's not going to be easy, but I'm willing to try."

I said nothing. I stopped trying when Draco took everything from me. I didn't care though. He could try all he wanted. It didn't matter to me anymore what he did. I didn't move a muscle or say anything. Draco lifted me into his arms and walked into his room. He put me down on the bed and laid beside me. He stroked my hair as I fell asleep. It didn't feel right. He was being gentle. He was giving, and he wasn't recieving. There had been more than one occassion when Draco had decided to be nice and do thing like stroke my hair. But he always came to collect. I had nothing to offer.

A few days passed, and Draco had still been nothing but tender and gentle. He held me to his chest as I rested in his arms. He said, "I have a present for you."

I didn't smile or anything. I didn't care. He smiled and said, "Ron and Harry are coming to see you."


	9. The Visit

9. The Visit

Ron and Harry were in the living room of Malfoy Manor. They greeted me with hugs. For a moment, it felt as if we were back at Hogwarts. Then they saw my appearance. My eyes had dark circles under them, and I was grossly skinnier. Ron asked, "Mione', what's happened to you?"

I answered, "Everything you could expect."

Ron held a look of concern in his eyes. I asked, "Why did Malfoy ask you to come? I know it wasn't out of the goodness of his heart. He claims that he wants to be friends now, but I don't believe him. So again, why are you here?"

Harry was the one to answer. He said, "Malfoy said you were sick. He said that he thought we could cheer you up."

I replied, "Just seeing you makes me feel better. But I know Malfoy, and whatever he gives, he takes back."

Ron looked at me and asked, "Is there anything we can do for you?"

I answered, "You can answer some questions."

Ron and Harry waited for me to continue. I looked at Ron and asked, "Why didn't you claim me?"

Ron looked me in the eyes and answered, "I tried. Really, I did. I sent my request for you to the Ministry the second I heard about this crazy thing. But, someone else had gotten there first. Malfoy had known for weeks before the news came out. Being the git he is, he requested you."

That was comforting. At least I knew that Ron had tried. Then I looked at both of them and asked, "Why didn't you try to contact me before now?"

Harry answered this time, "We did. Every day. Malfoy wouldn't let us. I'm so sorry Hermione. I really am."

They both gave me a long embracing hug. Harry looked over my worn down body and asked, "Hermione, be completely honest this time. What has he done to you?"

A tear slid down my cheek. I answered, "He took everything from me. He beat me, he raped me, but that wasn't the worst part. He tried to get me pregnant, and he succeeded. But, he never intended for me to have a choice about the pregnancy. He took it from me. Without my consent. Harry, he took everything."

I sobbed into Harry's shoulder as Ron and him told me everything was going to be alright. We both knew they were wrong. Harry said, "We love you Hermione. Always and forever. Never forget that."

Ron held me to his heart and said, "You are my world, Hermione. I love you more than anything, and I'm going to get you out of here."

I kissed them both on the cheeks and said, "I love you both." Then I looked into Ron's eyes and said, "Ron, I love you."

Ron and I were together before this whole terrible mess came to be. We were happy until the Ministry and Draco Malfoy came and ruined it for us. But we still loved each other. Ron and Harry were the only people that I could live for, and Ron was my only shed of light.

We said our goodbyes, and Draco walked in.

He smirked. It wasn't a good sign. He said, "So you love Ron."

I replied, "Yes."

He poked my shoulder and asked, "Did I ever say that it was okay to love him?"

I was startled. I said, "Draco, I thought you said that you wanted to be friends."

Draco laughed. He said, "Of course I don't really want to be your friend. I just wanted your trust."

I replied, "I thought you said that you screwed up. That you were sorry."

Draco said, "I didn't mean it."

I didn't understand this man. He was never just one way or the other. I looked at him and asked, "What's your game?"

Draco thought about it for a moment and answered, "I wanted to see if I could fix you. If I could fix you, then I could break you again. Yes, I lied. I stopped hurting you so you could recover. I pretended to comfort you while you cried. I pretended to be your friend. I pretended I cared."

I took in the meaning of this. I just didn't understand one thing. I asked, "Why did you let Harry and Ron see me?"

Draco answered, "Because now you'll never see them again. You lost them once, and now you've lost them twice."

I replied, "I don't see the point in your game. I'm already broken."

It was true. When I saw Harry and Ron I felt alive for a moment, but when they left, they took that feeling with them. Draco looked me in the eyes and said, "No. You're empty. There's a difference."

It didn't seem like a difference to me. I still didn't feel anything. I chose not to feel. Numbness was better than pain. Draco asked, "What would you do to protect the ones you love? Or, more specifically, what would you do to protect Ron?"

Ron. I would do anything to protect him. Draco knew this. I didn't answer. Draco asked, "Would you be willing to participate in certain activities?"

I answered with another question, "What do you plan on doing to Ron?"

Draco smiled and answered, "Nothing. Yet."

I knew that, realistically speaking, Draco could hurt Ron if he so desired. I still didn't buy into Draco's game. I said, "I chose to stop feeling. Hurting Ron won't hurt me."

Of course, it was a lie. We both knew it. Draco said, "That's a lie. You care for him."

I didn't say anything. Draco asked, "So, once again, my question. What would you do to protect Ron? How far would you go?"

I replied, "You're twisted. Seriously, you need help."

Draco said, "Perhaps. But still, would you be willing to participate willingly in our sex?"

I replied, "It's rape."

Draco smirked and said, "So it is. However, would you be willing to participate? It would be tragic if something happened to your dear Ron."

I asked, "Are you blackmailing me?"

Draco answered, "Absolutely."

I looked at him and said, "I will never be willing."

Draco thought this over for a moment and said, "Willing might not exactly be the right word. However, you have to let your body be responsive. I don't want to use my power over you as your master to make you wet. I want to use my fingers. I want your orgasm to be completely real. I know I can make you feel good, but I want you to let me."

I asked, "What would happen to Ron if I said no?"

Draco answered, "I'd have him killed."

I didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. Draco was powerful, and he could kill Ron easily. Draco asked, "So, are you willing to participate?"

Again, I was silent. Draco took my silence as a yes. He took me to his room. He unbuttoned my jeans and took off my shirt. He unclasped my bra and began tracing circles around my nipples. It didn't arouse me. I wasn't even fighting the feelings. His touch had no affect on me. Disapointed, he slipped off my underwear and began massaging my clit. This, I could feel. Draco said, "Wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist." I did as he was told. He kissed my lips, and I kissed back. I had to be at least a little responsive. He started grinding and trusting into me. It wasn't enough to build up an orgasm. Draco started twisting and teasing my clit. This had been different than the massage. I could feel myself about ready to explode, and so could Draco.

Draco whispered in my ear, "Come."

And come I did. He didn't come himself until I came four times. Finally, he was finished. He smirked and asked, "What did you think?"

I answered honestly, "My mind hated it. My body didn't."

Draco smiled at this. He kissed me and said, "I'm going to make you love me."

That was unexpected. It was also just weird and wrong. I asked, "Why?"

Draco answered, "I like a challenge."

Of course, that was what it all came down to. It wasn't about emotion. It was about conquest and victory.

It was then I decided to start making my own plans. I loved Ron. Sure, we had only kissed, but things would have gone further if this mess hadn't happened. So, I decided that Draco could try to make me love him. But, I was going to make him love me.

_Let the games begin._


	10. The Game

10. The Game

I had figured out his game. He had no clue about mine. Draco Malfoy was going down.

He expected me to love him? Crazy. But I could make him love me. I knew how. All I had to do was be a little Slytherin.

In our time at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy was known as the "Slytherin Sex God." And when he tried, he could live up to that title very well. Now that I actually had to participate in my own rape, I had his full attention. He liked that he could make me feel things. However, what he didn't seem to understand was that I wasn't going to fall in love with him by great sex. No, though sex was a part of love, it wasn't all love. Love is mental and physical. Draco could physically please me, but he couldn't make me feel actual feelings for him. Not by sex at least.

I did have one problem though, and that was that I was beginning to like the sex a little too much. I'd heard about victims that had been sexually abused over long periods of time, and how some of them grew to like it a lot. I didn't want to be one of those girls.

Draco came over to the bed and motioned for me to lay down next to him. He asked, "How come you don't read anymore?"

I answered, "I don't have anything to read."

Draco smiled. He said, "Well, now you do. I got you something."

I was curious. It would be a lie to say I wasn't. He held up a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. It was very fitting. I'd only read the book about a million times. I couldn't help but smile. He tossed it to me. I said, "Thanks."

He smiled again. I asked, "Why so happy? Hot date?"

Draco laughed. He answered, "I just am. And no, I don't date."

I asked, "Why is that?"

Draco answered, "I have you." Then he kissed me. It wasn't more than a sweet kiss. It was just nice.

He was playing me. He might have finally figured out that there was more to love than just sex. But still, I had to play along.

I put my head on his shoulder and started to read. Draco watched me read. I could feel his eyes. Hours past, and I continued reading, and he continued watching. When I had finally finished the book, Draco kissed my forehead. I fell asleep for a few hours. When I woke, he was looking at me. He said, "If you had been pure-blood, we could've been together. We could've gotten married, had kids."

I didn't say anything. He said, "You have no idea how much I wanted you at Hogwarts. But I couldn't have you." He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me tightly into him.

I asked, "Why didn't you try to be nice to me? We could've been friends."

Draco answered, "It wasn't how it was supposed to be. I could never have been nice to a mudblood."

I looked into his eyes and asked, "And now?"

Draco answered, "I don't know how I'm supposed to treat you. I hate what you are. But, I don't hate who you are."

That was all the answer I needed. Draco Malfoy was conflicted. Good. I decided to ask a different question. I asked, "Why did you try to get me pregnant only to get rid of it? It would have been your child too."

Draco sighed. He answered, "I wanted to know how I'd really feel about it if a child ever was a possibility."

I asked, "How did you feel about it?"

He answered, "I hated what it was. But I loved who it could have been."

It was strange how we could have a civil conversation after everything. It was Draco's turn to ask the questions. He asked, "Why do you hate me?"

I confessed, "You lie, you beat me, and you rape me. You tried to get me pregnant without my consent, and you got rid of it without my consent. You try to break me, but then build me up to break me down again. You threaten me with Ron. You try to make me love you. You hurt me. But, I don't hate you. I don't have enough room in me anymore to hate you."

He asked, "Could you ever love me?"

Draco was extremely twisted. But, this was all a game, and I couldn't just say no. So, instead I answered, "I don't know."

Draco was content with this answer. Without me asking him anything, he said, "I lie, I beat you, and I rape you. I don't know any other way. I was never raped, but all my life I was lied to and beaten. I tried to get you pregnant without your consent only to get rid of it without your consent. As I already told you, I was curious to see how I'd feel about it. I try to break you down, and then build you up to break you down. I don't know any other way of life. I threaten you with Ron. He's the only thing you seem to care about. I try to make you love me. I want you to know how I feel about you. I hurt you. I was hurt all my life. I don't hate you. I say I do, but I don't. I try really hard to hate you, but it can't ever mask the way I feel about you."

He had hinted twice that he loved me. I played innocent. I asked, "How do you feel about me?"

Draco answered, "I don't know."

I didn't know how much of all this was true. It was a game. We were both playing.

Draco was tired of talking. He pulled off my shirt. He said, "You should know that I'm never going to let you go back to Ron."

He pulled off my jeans. I replied, "I know."

He unclasped my bra and threw it on the floor. He started twisting my nipples and tracing circles around my breasts. In one quick motion he slipped off my underwear and began tracing circles around my clit. He said, "I'm the only one who will ever be able to touch you."

Draco slipped a finger in me. He smiled at the wetness. He took off his own clothes and got on top of me. With one push he was in me. He said, "I'm the only one who will ever be able to do this."

I nodded. He kissed me roughly and started teasing my clit. My orgasm was building to its fullest without it breaking. A wave of pleasure washed over me as my inner walls clenched him. Draco smiled. He said, "Let's see if that can happen five times."

It happened seven. Finally, he let himself come. Draco said, "Let's be honest, no onw else would be able to give you that seven times."

That was true. He really was a sex god. I asked, "Is it all about the sex for you?"

Draco answered, "No, but it's definitely a big part of it."

I just laughed. We were still playing the game. I asked him, "Why do you deny yourself orgasms?"

He answered, "Because I like it when you get them. The longer I can hold out the etter it will be for you."

He almost sounded like he meant it. But I knew better. It was more than just wanting to pleasure me. He wanted to humiliate me and prove he could do it. Draco Malfoy certainly proved himself.

I asked, "What are you going to do with me when you get married? I'm guessing that at some point you will."

He sighed and answered, "I don't know. I really don't want to get married. I probably won't, at least not for a long time. Pure-blood marriages are for blood purposes only, but I've decided that I don't really care to marry. I'm not getting married just to have some heir."

In other words, he wasn't getting married, and he was going to keep me here forever. I said, "In another world, I would have had kids. I think I might have become a healer."

Draco smiled. He said, "I could see you as a healer."

I snuggled into his arm. I was playing the game. I really was a damn good actress.

I asked, "What are you going to do when the time comes?"

Draco answered, "I'm going to take over my father's position at the Ministry. But, until then, I'm going to stay here with you."

He was certainly in a good mood today. I figured now would be as good of a time as any to ask for a favor. I asked, "Do you think that maybe I could see Ginny? I miss her."

Draco answered, "I'll arrange it."

Ginny was the girl to go to for advice. She'd certainly have an idea on how to get Draco to fall in love with me. Draco asked, "What would I get in return for doing this?"

I put on my own smirk and answered, "Let me show you."

And show him I did. I let him have the pleasure this time. And he had lots of it. ;)


	11. Ginny

11. Ginny

Ginny knew guys better than anyone I had ever known. It was remarkable. When Ginny came into the Manor, Draco took her hand and led her to me. She smiled brightly and gave me a hug. I said, "You have no idea how much I've missed you!"

Ginny squeeled and gave me another hug. Ginny said, "I missed you too!"

Draco heard all the squeeling and left. It was just Ginny and me. She asked, "Babe, what's happened to you?"

I then proceeded to tell her my story. I didn't leave one single detail out. Ginny gave me a sympathetic look and said, "I'm so sorry."

I gave her a weak smile in response. I had a few questions for her. I asked, "So, who did you claim?"

Ginny answered, "Justin. Obviously, I released him. He's living in the Muggle World."

I asked, "Who did Ron claim?"

Ginny answered, "A girl named Jenna. You don't know her. She was in my year. Ron released her too. She lives in the Muggle World as well."

I smiled. The Weaseley family would never keep slaves. It was nice to know that there were good people in the world. Ginny asked, "So, now that I'm here, how can I help you make your situation any better?"

I answered, "Help me think of a way to make Draco fall in love with me."

Ginny was taken aback at first, but then she said, "Well, he 's a guy, and I'm sure he would love great sex, but you two already do that. Then there's another element, which is common interest. That's simple enough for the two of you. You were both really good at school, so you already have a start. But what you really need is to find his weakness. Find it and use it against him."

I hadn't even considered finding his weakness. I said, "Ginny, you are truly amazing."

Ginny smiled and replied, "Thanks babe."

Ginny and I started talking about everything. We talked about her relationship with Harry, her career, and those we lost in the war. But then we came to the topic of Ron. Ginny asked, "So what are you and Ron going to do after you get out of here?"

I sighed. I answered with the truth, "I'll probably never get out of here. So it doesn't really matter."

Draco came in after I said this. He looked at Ginny and said, "It's time for you to go."

Ginny gave me a hug and left. I was left with Malfoy again. He grabbed me forcefully and lifted me up. He brought me to our room and threw me on the bed. He said, "I never want to hear about you leaving this place. Ever. Especially with Ron."

I nodded. Draco said, "I hope you know that you're never leaving me."

I replied, "I know."

Draco jumped on top of me and said, "You're mine."

I replied, "I know."

Draco started undressing himself and then proceeded to undress me. He was angry. Angry sex with him was my least favorite. It just hurt. Draco seemed to sense my hesitation. He asked, "What's wrong?"

I answered, "I really don't want to have sex right now. Not when you're angry."

Draco's face softened. He said, "Okay."

I was quite surprised by it all. He'd never stopped before when I had asked him to. I snuggled into his chest. I said, "I'd really like to get out of here for a little while. I haven't been outside since before I got here."

Draco replied, "I guess it would be alright if I took you out of the house. I could take you out to dinner tomorrow."

I smiled and said, "That would be nice."

It really would be nice to get out of the house for a while. There were times like these when Draco could be sweet. I knew by now that it was all an act, but I could pretend for a short time that this was real.

It was then that I noticed what Draco's weakness was. His weakness was me. I had more power over him than I had ever realized. Physically, he overpowered me easily, but I had the power mentally. I was being manipulative, this I knew. However, any reasonable person would not blame me. Being manipulative was the only way to survive in this world.

Once I had found a heart-string I could almost assure that Draco would fall in love with me. Fortunately, I had finally found a heart-string. Now, all I had to do was pull.


	12. Dinner and Dying

12. Dinner and Dying

It was odd how truly mental Draco Malfoy was. He treated me terribly one minute, and the next he was caring and comforting me. And now, I'm having dinner with him.

The restaurant was lovely. I would be lying if I said otherwise. The walls were golden, and the curtains were red velvet. It reminded me of the Grffindor common room. The table had a white cloth over it with a candle in the middle. It was a beautiful place. It was the kind of place where two people would go to celebrate something special, like a wedding anniversary. To the people around us, we probably seemed like just that, a couple celebrating.

The waitress came by and took our orders. Well, actually she took Draco's order, and he said that I'd have the same thing. When our food arrived, I couldn't have been more content with the dish. It tasted like magic. I hadn't eaten a meal like this since the feast at Hogwarts. Draco was happy that I enjoyed the food. He suddenly grabbed my arm and examined it. He said, "You've lost weight."

I replied, "I don't eat much."

Draco asked, "Why?"

I answered, "I'm just not usually hungry." This was a lie. I was hungry a lot, but I didn't want Draco to know this. The truth was, I couldn't generally keep food down. My stomach had gotten weak. I wanted to keep it that way. I had heard that it was harder to get pregnant if your body couldn't provide the nutrients that were necessary. Draco said he was using contraceptives, but I wasn't totally convinced.

I noticed that I had eaten too much tonight. I would probably be sick in an hour or two.

When it was time to leave, I stood up, pushed my chair in, and collapsed onto the floor. It all happened so fast. My vision blurred, and I was on the ground. Draco picked me up as if nothing had happened. He apparated into our bedroom and set me on the bed. I was still unconscious. Draco was shaking me, but I couldn't respond. I thought I was dying. I hoped I was dying. Draco turned me on my side and I felt myself vomit. Suddenly, there was a group of healers around me. One of them took me in his arms and put me in a vehicle that was similiar to an ambulance, except it could fly.

The vehicle landed by St. Mungo's Hospital. I was carried into a room where the medical team proceeded to cast charms and enchancements. I was still slightly aware of what was going on around me. I heard one of the healers say something about my heart rate dropping. Suddenly, I was completely out.

* * *

><p>When I woke up Draco was holding my hand. His eyes sparkled when he saw me open my eyes. I murmered, "Draco, what happened?"<p>

Draco squeezed my hand and said, "I thought I lost you. Your heart rate was gone. You were dead for a minute. I thought you were gone."

I asked, "What's wrong with me?"

Draco patted my forehead and answered, "You're way underweight. You weighed ninety-two pounds when you came here. You're heart was failing. It's a miracle you're still alive. I told you to live. The magic that's between us kept you alive."

I look him in the eyes. I said, "I'm really sick, aren't I?"

Draco sighed and replied, "Yes."

I asked, "Am I going to die?"

Draco answered, "No. I told your body to heal. It's just taking time." I wasn't totally convinced the magic would save me.

I was silent for a moment. It was a lot to take in. I asked, "Can I see Harry and Ron? Please? I might not ever get to see them again."

Draco looked at me and said, "Hermione, I have something to tell you."

I waited for him to continue. When he didn't, I said, "Go on."

Draco looked into my eyes and said, "Ron is dead."

I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it. I replied, "That's not possible. How could Ron be dead?"

Draco sighed. He said, "Harry will tell you when he sees you later today."

Before I knew it, I was crying. Ron was gone. Every hope of ever escaping with him and having our own family died right then. My Ron was gone. The love of my life was gone, and I couldn't do anything about it.

Draco patted my head as I sobbed. I looked up at him and said, "I want to die."

Draco replied, "You don't mean that."

I said, "Yes, I do. Ron is gone. You only let me see him once! Now he's gone."

I sobbed harder. Draco just continued patting my head.

After what felt like hours, I was out of tears. I heard the door open and Harry came in. Draco kissed my forehead, gave Harry a nod, and walked out the door. Harry saw me in my fragile state and came over to give me a hug. I asked, "What happened to Ron?"

Harry hugged me tighter and answered, "We were on our way to Auror training. We were walking down Diagon Alley when we saw a man beating a girl who looked to be around our age. He was kicking her in the middle of the street. She was bleeding. Ron saw, and he ran in front of the girl to protect her. She was muggleborn. The guy beating her was her owner. He saw Ron trying to protect her, and he killed him."

At this point Harry was crying. I had starting crying again too. I don't know how much time had passed, but it didn't feel like enough when Draco came in and told Harry to leave. Draco saw me crying and he came over and sat on the bed with me. He had questions for me. He asked, "What's the real reason you haven't been eating?"

I sighed. It wouldn't hurt to tell him the truth at this point. I answered, "I didn't want to get pregnant again. I wasn't sure if I could trust you when you said you'd use contraception after what happened."

Draco asked, "So you starved yourself to make yourself unable to get pregnant? Isn't that a little crazy?"

I answered, "Yes, I starved myself to try to make myself unable to get pregnant. And no, it's not crazy. Answer me honestly, have you used contraception every time since the incident?"

Draco replied, "Okay, you have a point. It wouldn't be unlike me to lie. But honestly, yes, I have used contraception every time since the incident."

I asked, "How do I know if I can trust you? You said it yourself, it wouldn't be unlike you to lie."

Draco answered, "You just have to trust me."

I looked at him and said, "Draco, if it turns out that I'm okay, I don't want to have sex anymore."

Draco's face hardened. He asked, "You seriously expect me to stop having sex with you?"

I answered, "No. I don't expect it. I'm asking."

Draco thought for a minute. He looked into my eyes and said, "Granger, you're like a drug. I can't just stop."

I looked right back into his eyes and pleaded, "Please."

Draco replied, "Here's the deal, we have sex twice a day. I can't back up any more than that."

I was relieved. I smiled and said, "Thank you."

Then, he kissed me. It wasn't steamy, but it wasn't sweet. It was passionate, filled with longing and desire, but at the same time was restrained. When he broke the kiss, I asked, "Would you have cared if I died?"

Draco looked into my eyes and answered, "If you only knew how much."


	13. It's Not a Game Anymore

13. It's Not a Game Anymore

I was going to live. I suppose I should've been happy, but I wasn't. I didn't want to go back to Malfoy Manor. I wanted to go home. Of course, I don't actually know what would be considered home. My parents don't remember who I am, and there's no where for me to go to. I know Harry would let me stay with him and Ginny, but it wouldn't be fair for them to hide me forever.

When it was time for me to leave the hospital, Draco held me and apparated into our room. I was weak, and I couldn't move. Draco gently put me on the bed and kissed my head. He said, "It's good to have you back."

In response, I smiled weakly. Draco asked, "Do you want to eat?"

I nodded. Draco left for a moment and came back in the room with a bowl of soup. After I had swallowed every last bit, Draco laid down next to me. He eyed my body, and I was instantly uncomfortable. He saw my reaction and laughed. He asked, "How about we give it a go right now?"

I didn't say anything. I just sighed. Draco smiled. He started taking off my clothes. He started twisting my nipples. It wasn't pleasurable, but painful. I was aching everywhere. When I was down to just my underwear, he slid them off and just stared at me. I said, "It hurts."

Draco replied, "Love is pain."

I looked at him for a moment. I said, "This isn't love."

Draco dropped his gaze. He didn't do anything for a short time, but then he climbed on top of me. My malnourished body was bruising from the weight. He kissed me, but I didn't kiss back. He asked, "Why aren't you being responsive?"

I answered, "Ron's dead."

Draco's face hardened at the mention of Ron. He asked, "What would I need to threaten you with to get you to respond?"

I answered, "Threats won't work."

Draco looked me in the eyes and said, "You're lying."

I didn't say anything. This was a Draco that I had seen many times before, and it was a Draco I did not like. Draco thought for a moment. He was forming some sort of plan. He grabbed my nipples and pulled, and I screamed. He said, "I'll make it painful."

I didn't say anything again. It was better not to challenge him. Of course, he didn't like when I stayed quiet either. Draco said, "I could make you bleed."

That would be fine. At least blood would be honest.

Draco said, "I could kill you."

I hoped he would. Life wasn't worth living.

Draco continued, "I could make you break into a million pieces."

Before he continued on, I replied, "I don't care. I don't care if I'm in pain. I don't care if I bleed. I don't care if you kill me. And it's not like I haven't been broken before."

Draco looked into my eyes and said, "I could make you love me."

I looked back into his eyes and asked, "How?"

Draco's face softened. He answered, "By loving you."

He was playing games again. I asked, "How could you ever love me?"

Draco answered, "I don't know."

I asked, "Would you ever be able to love me?"

He answered in a distant voice, "I already do."

It couldn't be true. You don't treat loved-ones the way Draco treated me. He was playing a dangerous game. I played along. I asked, "What do you want from me?"

Draco answered, "I want your heart, mind, body, and soul."

I replied, "You want to break me."

Draco responded, "No. I don't. I used to, but I don't want that anymore."

I just looked at him. He was crazy. I said, "You're playing a dangerous game."

Draco replied, "It's not a game."

I asked, "Then what is it?"

Draco answered, "It's real."

I asked, "So you love me?"

Draco answered, "I never said that."

I replied, "Yes you did."

Draco was quiet for a moment. He said, "I didn't mean it."

That stung. I replied, "Of course you don't."

Draco slapped me. He said, "Forget what I said when you were in the hospital. We're having sex more than twice a day."

I didn't say anything. He started groping me. I didn't do anything. He said, "Respond. Or you'll regret it."

I still didn't do anything. Draco looked in my eyes and said, "You're going off it."

I asked, "Going off what?"

He answered, "Contraceptives."

I felt like I was going into shock. I asked, "You really want to use that as a weapon?"

Draco answered, "Yes."

I replied, "You're evil."

Draco was the most evil man I had ever met. He was crazy. He needed help.

I said, "I won't eat. I'll starve myself again."

Draco replied, "You'll do no such thing. I'll force you to eat."

I looked into his eyes as he started twisting my nipples. He stopped and started tracing circles down my breasts to the center of my stomach. He started pinching my skin as he massaged his way down to my clit. He massaged it while trying to get me aroused. It wasn't working, and he was clearly angry. He commanded, "Respond." I had no choice but to comply.

I felt my face flush against my will, and my breathing became quickly very rapidly. He positioned himself at my entrance. With one quick movement, he thrust into me. He said, "Put your arms around my neck." I closed my eyes as I did so.

Draco noticed and yelled, "Don't shut me out!"

So I opened my eyes and looked into his. He said, "Put your legs around my waist and guide me."

I felt tears come to my eyes. He went in and out. I could feel an orgasm building. Draco could tell. He whispered in my ear, "Come. Show me what I make you feel."

My body was a slave to his commands. He came with me, meeting me thrust for thrust. It didn't end there. This sex lasted for two hours. I orgasmed a total of eighteen times. When Draco was finally finished he said, "Just think, if we keep this up, you'll be pregnant within the next month."

I started crying. I knew he was right. I was eighteen, and it was very likely that I would get pregnant again very soon. I looked into his eyes and asked, "What do you really want?"

He answered, "You."

I asked, "Why do you do this?"

He answered, "Because I can't have you any other way."

I asked, "What if you tried being nice to me?"

Draco answered, "It wouldn't work."

I asked, "Why do you treat me like this when you say you love me?"

His face hardened. He answered, "I could never love a mudblood."

That was the answer. That was the reason he treated me this way. I could never change my blood, and I believed that Draco would never accept me. He said he wasn't playing a game, but I was. I was going to win. I just needed to let him think he won. I looked into his eyes and said, "You win."

Draco looked confused. He asked, "What do I win?"

I answered, "You win. I love you."

Draco jumped back. We were playing my game now. I wasn't even sure if it was a game anymore, or if it was my only chance at survival. Draco never saw it coming. He was so shocked. He couldn't even form a response.

I was winning. I just needed to let Draco think he won.


	14. The Turning Point

14. The Turning Point

Draco had left me alone for a full week after I told him that I loved him. It wasn't true, but I could pretend. I thought it was possible that he loved me. He had admitted it. He may not have been totally open about it, but he it was very possible that he loved me.

This was the first night Draco had wanted to see me since I told him I loved him. He undressed me and then undressed himself. I was on the bed. He said, "You said you loved me."

I replied, "I did."

Draco asked, "Did you mean it?"

I answered, "Of course." It was a lie, but that didn't matter.

Draco said, "Prove it."

I asked, "How?"

Draco answered, "Kiss me. Look into my eyes and tell me you love me."

I hadn't expected that answer. I grabbed the back of his head to me and kissed him passionately. I looked into his eyes and said, "I love you."

Draco was happy. He smiled brighter than I had ever seen him smile before. He looked back into my eyes and said, "I love you too."

I asked, "So what now?"

He answered, "This doesn't change anything."

I asked, "Loving me doesn't change anything?"

He answered, "You're still a mudblood."

I said, "There are more important things than blood."

Draco replied, "It still doesn't change anything. You're still a slave, you're still a mudblood, and you're still not worthy of the air you breathe."

I asked, "But, can you use contraceptives again?"

Draco's face hardened. He answered with another question, "Is that what this is all about?"

I answered, "No."

Draco yelled, "You're lying!"

He slapped me and pinned me down. He said, "Don't lie to me. And for the record, no. No contraceptives."

I started crying. I didn't usually cry when I was raped. It was long past the point where I felt like crying.

I didn't have to endure too much. It was just quick pounding this time. This wasn't about pleasure, it was a statement. When he was done, he stayed on top of me, and he stayed in me.

I said, "You don't love me."

He replied, "And you don't love me."

I said, "I could. If you loved me."

Draco replied, "That's a lie."

He was still in me. I struggled to get him out. This made him angry. He yelled, "Don't try to deny me what's mine!"

I looked into his eyes and said, "I'll never be yours."

He started moving in me again. It hurt like hell. He quickened his pace. I wasn't forced to like it. He came in me again.

Draco said, "Though it was interesting to fuck you dry, I don't think we ought to try that again. It's just not that enjoyable."

I asked, "Why did you make me live? I could've died in the hospital. Yet you stayed with me. You never left my side. It was as if you truly did love me. I know from experience that you can be sweet, kind, and good. Why do you have to keep changing your mind on who you want to be?"

Draco was still in me. He was still on top of me, looking into my eyes. He answered, "You're all I have left. You can't die. I don't change my mind on who I want to be. I change my mind on what I want us to be."

I asked, "What do you want us to be?"

Draco answered, "Sometimes I want us to be married. Sometimes I want to be your lover. I shouldn't want that, because it's not possible. This is what we are. We are master and slave, pureblood and mudblood, and we were never meant to love."

I asked, "Then tell me the truth, do you love me?"

Draco answered, "Yes."

I asked, "Then why do you hurt me? Why do you want to get me pregnant to get rid of it?"

Draco answered, "I hurt you because that's the way it's supposed to be. I want to get you pregnant to get rid of it because I want you to suffer. I want you to feel as much pain as I have."

I said, "Draco, I don't think you love me. I don't think you know what love is."

Draco replied, "No, I know I love you. I definitely know what love is. I don't want to love you, but I do."

I didn't know what to say to that. This man was crazy. Then I did something I never would have done. I kissed him. It wasn't heavy, but it was rather quick, and more of a peck. I said, "Please get out of me."

He didn't. I knew he wouldn't. He stayed on top of me and in me for a long time. Somehow, I managed to fall asleep under his weight. I wouldn't have cared if he had crushed the life out of me. This was my life. I was never going to live as anything other than what I'd become.

* * *

><p><em>Six weeks later...<em>

I had missed my period three weeks ago. I was scared. Draco couldn't know I was pregnant. He'd figure it out soon enough, but I needed to delay him as long as possible. I wanted this baby. I had decided that whatever this thing was, it was going to be a person. Draco couldn't know.

I needed some sort of plan. I wasn't even sure what kind of plan I'd need, but I knew I needed to do something.

In these past few weeks, Draco had become more cruel than ever. He decided that I couldn't wear clothes. He decided that he liked fingering me and using his tongue. Of course, this didn't mean that he had eased up on the sex even a little bit.

I had hid my pregnancy from Draco until today. He decided that he felt like whipping me tonight. He was about to whip me when I covered my stomach. That had been a mistake. He dropped the whip. He said, "You've always covered your breasts before."

I replied, "My stomach hurts."

Draco said, "I'm not an idiot. It would hurt a lot more to be smacked in the boob than on your stomach."

He walked up to me and grabbed me, pulling me into his body. He said, "You're pregnant."

I replied, "Yes."

He asked, "How long have you known?"

I answered, "Three weeks."

He said, "I'm surprised you've been able to hide it for this long."

I started crying. That sight made him smile. Draco whiped my tears away. He taunted, "So what do we do about this?" He trailed his finger down my neck, around my breasts, down to my entrance, and back to my stomach.

I said, "I know what you're going to do."

Draco smiled. I asked, "How can you do this? It's yours too!"

Draco looked into my eyes. He answered, "Because I choose to."

I said, "Please."

I didn't need to say another word. He knew what I was asking.

Draco smiled. He asked, "And what should I get in return?"

I asked, "What do you want? Me to be an active participant again? Fine. You want to me to kiss you? Fine. Initiate the sex? Fine. Whatever you want, it's yours."

Draco considered this for a moment. He said, "I've really conquered you. It seems that you really would bend to my will."

I asked, "What do you want?"

Draco answered, "I want you to be an active participant, I want you to kiss me, but no, I don't want you to initiate the sex. I'm good enough at that. However, I'd like something more."

He was silent. I said, "Please continue."

Draco placed his hand on my stomach. He said, "I want you to feel everything I make you feel, not just physically."

I asked, "What do you mean?"

He answered, "I know you could love me if you let yourself."

I replied, "Not if you treat me like this."

Draco said, "Not like this, but there's another way. We could go out. We went out once, remember? It was nice until you almost died. However, I don't want to just go out with you. I'd like to marry you, the _wizarding_ way."

I jumped back. I understood what he was asking. He wanted even more power over me than he already had. The 'wizarding' way of marriage hadn't been used for years. Basically, this kind of marriage gave complete dominance to the wizard. The wizard could male you feel pain without even touching you. They had control of everything. A wizarding marriage wasn't a terrible thing when the two people loved each other. The man's power over the wife was supposed to only make her feel better. The wife could be in childbirth, and she wouldn't have to feel any pain because that had been the wizards wish.

Draco would use his power against me. He would kill me from the inside. However, I was desperate. This was the only way to save my baby.

So with a gulp I used all my Gryffindor courage and said, "Deal."


	15. The Vow

15. The Vow

The process of obtaining a wizarding marriage was relatively easy. It was somewhat similiar to the process of an unbreakable vow.

Draco couldn't be more happy with the control he was gaining over me. His smile said it all as we took the vow. Our hands were on each other's arms. As thr vow was sealed he said, "You're mine. This is even more of a powerful bond than that of master and slave. You're never getting away from me."

Suddenly, I felt my body weaken. I collapsed on the floor. I couldn't move. He was draining me. I thought I could feel myself dying, but it was too good to be true. I was weak, but I wasn't anywhere close to being dead. Draco smiled down at me. He picked me up and put me on our bed. He was naked and on top of me again. I was still unable to move.

Draco closed his eyes and concentrated. I could move again. I felt very much alive. Draco said, "I like it better when you can feel it."

Draco started kissing my body. From my lips, to my neck, down my breasts, and down to my vagina. He wanted me to feel it, embrace it. I didn't want to, but oh how I did. I felt like a virgin, as if I was being touched for the first time.

That was how Draco wanted me to feel. Vulnerable. His kisses left me. He positioned himself at my entrance. He said, "I could make you enjoy it before, but now I can truly make you embrace it."

He went into me slowly. He started thrusting. Suddenly, he had found my sensitive area. Draco poked at it and I winced. He said, "So we've found the spot, now haven't we?"

I just nodded. He started thrusting more violently, making me shudder. He was abusing my spot to know end. I could feel my wetness pooling. I was tightening, and I was getting close. Draco smiled at my body's reactions. He gave me a silent order to hold it in. That was fine with me. I didn't want to orgasm by him. However, the hold was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable. Draco enjoyed my discomfort.

Draco was about to come. He whispered in my ear, "Come with me."

I really didn't want to, but I did. It was violent, slow, and far too pleasurable for my liking. My orgasm lasted for five full minutes. I didn't even think that was possible. When I felt his speed spill into me, I jerked. I thought it was finally over. I was wrong. He was ready for round two.

Of course, this time he wanted to humiliate me further by giving oral pleasure. His tongue darted in and out of me. It wasn't long until my body took over, ready to come again. I really didn't want to. Draco said, "Hold it back as long as your body will let you."

It was a long time. My body had become very tolerant of trying to hold back. After ten minutes, my realease came. Draco smiled. He put a finger in me and said, "Your pussy truly is amazing."

I didn't say anything. I was just trying to relax and slow my breathing. Draco noticed me trying to relax myself and said, "There will be none of that."

He made me feel powerful arousal. I was panting and squirming heavily. Draco inserted another finger. I wanted to hold back my orgasm. Draco noticed. He said, "No."

With that my walls clenched his fingers, as if they were begging for more. After hours more of humiliation, Draco finally stopped. He said, "I can't believe that Hermione Granger is such a sexual being. Or should I say Hermione _Malfoy_?"

I groaned. We were married. It sucked. I was tired. I tried to get away from Draco to sleep. Draco laughed as I tried to pull out of his embrace. He said, "Leave it to you to have sex like a man."

I couldn't help but laugh. It was true. Most women wanted to cuddle or talk after sex, but most men just wanted to go to sleep. I was definitely the man in this case..

I tried to move out of his arms again, but he grabbed me tighter. He said, "You're not getting away from me."

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to find sleep. Draco didn't want me asleep yet. He said, "No."

I groaned. He wanted to talk. I asked, "So what do you want to talk about then?"

Draco answered, "The baby."

I asked, "What about it?"

Draco answered, "Its name. If it's a girl then perhaps we could name her Lucy. I've always been rather fond of the name. What would you like to name it if it's a boy?"

I didn't answer. He wouldn't like my answer. Draco knew my answer. He said, "Anything other than that. Not Ron. Sorry. I will not have a child of mine be named after that _thing_."

I didn't say anything. He wanted to continue talking about it. He said, "My father would kill me if he knew I was actually going to let you have it."

I asked, "What will he do if he finds out?"

Draco answered, "Nothing. If you don't remember correctly, he's in Azkaban."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. So once again, I decided on saying nothing. Draco changed the subject. He said, "So I've been thinking, there's a party tomorrow night. It's a Slytherin party. Blaise, Pansy, Nott, and others will be there, and I think it's time they meet my new wife."

I asked, "You're taking me to a party?"

Draco answered, "We won't need to be there for too long. Blaise knows about the baby, but that's it. I don't want any of them to know about it, at least not yet."

I asked, "So how are you going to explain to your friends that I'm your wife?"

Draco answered, "That's simple really. You were my sex slave, we grew a bond, and fell in love."

I said, "I don't think that's very convincing, but okay. If you think it will work, then I'll go along with it."

Draco asked, "Why don't you think it will work?"

I answered, "Because I don't think I could love someone who treats me the way you do."

Draco was a little stung by that comment. He said, "But you do love me. I know you do. I see it in your eyes."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know if it was worth arguing. Mostly, I wasn't sure what I would be arguing. It didn't seem possible for me to love him, but maybe I could. Maybe I already did. I wasn't sure.

I drifted off to sleep with Malfoy cuddling me. Maybe there was some truth to his words.

I was really losing it.


	16. Unpredictable

16. Unpredictable

The day thus far had been uneventful. Draco had not bothered me for sex once. Of course, after the party I was sure he'd want to make up for his lack of release. There were two hours until the party. I took a bath, as did Draco. For once, I was able to bathe alone. When I came out, Draco handed me a green dress. It was very short, it dipped very low down the chest, and it left nothing to the imagination. However, it was better than what I was usually allowed to wear, which was nothing. I put on the dress, and I felt Draco's eyes on me.

I asked, "Can I please have some underwear? A bra? Panties?"

Draco answered, "No."

I looked like a complete whore. My nipples were pointed, and the dress had nothing to cover the points other than the very thin fabric. I did not want to go out in public like this. However, Draco loved to humiliate me.

He said, "Here are the rules for tonight's party: Don't speak unless spoken to, don't try to hide yourself from me, don't talk about the baby unless Blaise asks a direct question, and follow every command I give you."

I replied, "It's not like I have a choice."

Draco asked in a stern voice, "Do you understand?"

I answered, "Yes."

Draco said, "This will be a very interesting night."

An interesting night it was, not to mention completely humiliating. When we arrived, I was greeted by a bunch of drunk men who led us to the room where Draco's friends were. The men were looking at my body with lust in their eyes. I clung to Draco for protection.

We came to a table that seated Blaise, Goyle, Daphne, Pansy, and Nott. We sat down, and I tried to cross my legs so that I wouldn't flash someone. Nott was the first to speak. He said, "So Draco and his mudblood whore have arrived! Draco, how on earth did you end up marrying her? Of all people?"

Draco decided that he wasn't going to go with his original plan and say we were in love. He was being cruel tonight. He answered, "Well, she was first my slave. I could control her body but I couldn't completely control everything else. So I decided I wanted to strengthen the master and slave bond by marrying her. She didn't want to, but it's not like she had a choice."

Draco's friends laughed at this. Pansy said, "She looks like a complete whore."

Draco replied, "I can make her act like one too."

Blaise raised his eyebrows as if to question this. Draco turned to look at me and gave me silent commands.

I felt myself get very aroused. My wetness was leaking onto the chair. I parted my legs and started grinding the chair. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes. I said, "Draco, please stop."

Draco wouldn't stop. He made me move back and forth on the chair. I couldn't contain my moans. The boys were enjoying the show.

I was so close, but I wasn't getting enough friction. Draco noticed. He made me stand up and put my legs over his right knee. He put his arm around me and inserted two fingers inside me. He made me sit. With my vagina exposed to everyone, Draco started bouncing his knee, making me get the friction I needed as his fingers with playing with me. I was crying.

My body begged for release, but Draco wouldn't allow it. He just continued bouncing his knee and fingering me. Finally, after ten minutes, he said, "Come for me. Show me what a whore you really are."

My juices spilled onto his knee and fingers. I went back to my seat and Draco, Goyle, and Nott all laughed. Daphne and Pansy looked disturbed. Blaise looked concerned.

I was crying uncontrollably. Malfoy had on his famous smirk. It had become rare that I had thought of him as Malfoy. At some point to me he had just become Draco, but that smirk always reminded me of the times when he was just Malfoy, a school bully.

This was by far the most humiliating thing he had ever done to me. At least before we were in private. Now, I had fucked his hand in public.

Yet this night would only get worse. Draco had quickly gotten bored when the laughter died down. He decided he wanted humiliate me further. He made me take off my dress and sit on his lap again. Nott laughed and said, "Who knew you were hiding those tits under all those robes back at Hogwarts!"

Draco and Goyle laughed along with Nott. Draco grabbed at my breasts and pushed them up and down. I felt like I was drowning in my own tears. Draco silently commanded me to stand up and lean on the table. The humiliation continued. He gave me another silent command to get heavily aroused. I was panting and he hadn't even touched me yet. Draco put his head between my legs and darted in and out of me. I was so close, but I really didn't want to orgasm in front of all these people. Draco could tell I was trying to hold back, but he wouldn't let me. I came harder than I ever had before.

Draco decided that he was done using his tongue. He was about to start fingering me again when Daphne yelled, "Enough!"

Draco was taken aback by Daphne's yelling and he stopped. Daphne turned to Blaise and said, "Give me your jacket."

Blaise gave it to her immediately. Daphne grabbed my hand and led me over to her. She put the jacket around me and said to Draco, "She's staying with me tonight."

Draco was too stunned to protest. Daphne grabbed my hand and apparated.

* * *

><p>Daphne owned a house off by the countryside. She sat me down on her couch. Daphne grabbed me a small glass of tequila and said, "Drink."<p>

I took a sip, and noticed that I was still crying. I took a second look at the bottle and then at Daphne. I said, "I don't think I should be drinking."

Daphne sat down beside me and said, "It helps calm the nerves."

I took another sip even though I knew I shouldn't be drinking. I said, "It's not me I'm worried about."

Daphne asked, "How will you drinking possibly harm anyone else?"

I looked at my stomach. Daphne looked at it and understood. I took one more sip of tequila and put the bottle down. Daphne said, "I'll get you a water then."

She came back with an ice cold glass of water. She asked, "Is it Draco's?"

I answered, "Yeah. It wouldn't be possible for it to be someone else's."

Daphne asked, "Were you a virgin before this all happened?"

I answered, "Yeah."

Daphne patted my head. She said, "Draco really is awful."

I just nodded my head. Daphne said, "I'm sorry."

I replied, "Thanks, but you have nothing to be sorry for."

Daphne said, "Oh, but I do. I knew Draco had you. I knew he was going to hurt you, beat you, and rape you. I knew what was happening, and I didn't do anything to stop it."

I replied, "You couldn't have done anything to stop it. Trust me, I don't blame you."

Daphne smiled. She looked down at my stomach with a look of curiousity. She asked, "How did you convince him to let you keep it?"

I answered, "We made a deal. He wanted to strengthen our bond by having a wizarding marriage. He blackmailed me into it. The witch actually has to be willing for that kind of marriage to happen. So, basically, I get to keep my reproductive rights if Draco got this bond and whatever else he wanted."

Daphne asked, "Did he not use contraception?"

I answered, "Nope. This was all planned. He'd already gotten me pregnant once before, but he forced me to get rid of it."

Daphne said, "I'm really sorry about that."

I replied, "Once again, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault."

Daphne looked into my eyes with a look of confusion. She asked, "How are you still in there?"

I asked, "What?"

Daphne said, "I mean, how is it that you haven't gone mad? How can you still be Hermione?"

I replied, "I really don't know how I haven't gone completely mad. I used to just shut all my feelings out, but with Draoc's new power over me, I can't do that."

Dapnhe looked at me and asked, "Do you want a shower?"

It was strangely one of the nicest things anyone had ever offered me. I answered, "That'd be lovely."

Daphne brought me into the bathroom. She said, "I'll leave a set of pajamas out for when you're done."

I replied, "Thanks, for everything."

I stepped into the hot shower. I felt like I was washing months of germs off me, as if I was washing Draco off me. It felt like heaven.

After my twenty minute shower, I dried off with a towel and found the set of pajamas Daphne had given me. She had even left me proper underwear and a bra.

I came out of the bathroom feeling fresh and new. When I walked into the living area to see Daphne, I was surprised to find Blaise there as well.

I jumped when I first saw Blaise, but Daphne said, "It's alright. Blaise isn't here to hurt you."

I let out a sigh of relief. I felt like a child with Daphne comforting me, but I had missed that loving feeling more than anything. Daphne motioned for me to sit next to her. I sat down, and Blaise looked as if he was studying me. Daphne said, "Blaise wants to help you."

I asked, "How?"

I had expected Daphne to answer, but instead Blaise said, "I want to get you away from Draco."

I looked at Blaise and asked, "Why would you want to do that? Draco is your best mate."

Blaise answered, "I don't know why I want to help you, but I do. I think it has something to do with the baby. I really don't give a shit about you, but I do think the baby should have some chance at a decent life. It's a half-blood so I guess it's not a complete abomination."

I realized what this meant. Blaise was going to save me and my baby. Beofre I knew it I had jumped onto him and hugged him. I said, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Blaise looked at me uncomfortably and said, "You can get off me now."

I continued hugging him for a minute longer despite his discomfort. I got back into my seat and asked, "So what's the plan?"

Blaise answered, "First, we need to get you out of here. Draco will expect you to go to the Muggle World, so for the time being, we'll keep you in the Wizarding World. We'll bring you to a safehouse to stay for a few days, but then we'll need to move you again."

This was a lot to take in. I was going to get out of my miserable life with Draco. I said, "Okay."

Daphne added to the conversation and said, "I've set up a contact for the first safehouse. She'll come to get you next month."

I nodded, slightly disappointed that I wasn't leaving sooner. Daphne noticed my disappointment and said, "I'm sorry, but it can't be any sooner."

I replied, "No, it's fine. Thank you."

Blaise looked at me strangely and said, "I'm going to be honest and say that I don't know if you're going to be able to stay hidden for very long, but it's worth a shot."

I nodded. I asked, "Will the bond lead him to me?"

Dapnhe frowned and said, "I think so, but it's still worth a try."

I looked at these two people and smiled. I said, "Thank you so much."

Daphne just smiled back at me while Blaise just looked confused. Daphne said, "You look tired, you should get some sleep. The guest bedroom is down the hall to the right."

I nodded and said another thanks and went to the guestroom. I got under the covers and snuggled myself into a ball. I fell asleep almost instantaneously, and this was the first night I slept through without having a nightmare. For the first time in a long time, I felt safe.

* * *

><p>When I woke the next morning I found Draco to be sitting in the chair beside the bed I slept on. He saw me open my eyes. He smirked and said, "This is the last time that you will ever be away from me."<p>

I just nodded. Draco lifted me out of the covers and into his arms. He snuggled me close to his chest and aparrated.

We were in our bedroom. Draco placed me on the bed and laid next to me. He said, "You're really tired, I can tell."

I closed my eyes. Draco said, "No, don't sleep. Open your eyes."

I had no choice but to comply. He said, "Look at me."

I looked straight into his eyes. He said, "Nothing like what happened last night will ever happen again. I completely embarassed myself."

Of course he was only concerned about himself. He seemed to notice my feelings. He said, "I am a little sorry about last night."

I didn't say anything. I was beyond all this humiliation. Draco looked into my eyes and said, "Don't hide from me."

Against my will, I started saying everything I've been thinking. I said, "You're a complete monster. I seriously hate what you are. You are a sick, manipulative, evil git. But I've seen another side of you. I've seen a real person that I've grown to care for. That person cares about me too. He protects me, he cherishes me, and he loves me. Why can't you just be that person? It's who you really are. Draco Malfoy, you're the one hiding."

He slapped me. He yelled, "You don't know who I am!"

I slapped him back. I said, "I know exactly who you are."

Draco's lips came crashing down on mine. He tore off my clothes as well as his own. He grabbed my breats and squeezed hard. I yelled out in pain. That just seemed to egg him on. He positioned himself at my entrance and pushed through in one thrust. I was completely dry and in pain. Draco smirked as I screamed. He was pounding into me within a matter of seconds. This was not at all about pleasure, but it was a statement. He stayed in me. He said, "I own you Mudblood."

I replied, "I know that! You've never let me forget it for even a minute!"

Draco closed his eyes and rolled off me. Draco said, "I don't understand you."

I replied, "I understand you."

Draco asked, "Is that so?"

I answered, "Yep. You wear a mask."

Draco asked, "I wear a mask? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I answered, "It means you hide."

Draco contemplated this. I said, "You don't have to hide with me. I know you."

Draco replied, "You hide from me too, and I know you just as well as you know me."

I didn't know whether this was true or not. Draco knew a lot more about my body than I did, but I didn't know how well he knew me personally. Draco could see me thinking this over. He said, "When you become too overwhelmed, you turn off your feelings. When you sleep, you shudder and I know you're having a nightmare. You look up at the ceiling and I know you're thinking that you wish you were dead. You pull your hair in front of your face to try and hide your tears. You will do anything to keep the ones you love safe. When you look at me, I see hate, but there's something else there too. I see that you pity me. You feel compassion towards me, but still there's more. Hermione, you love me, and I know it."

I just closed my eyes. I didn't want him to know me like this. Draco saw me close my eyes and said, "There you go again! Trying to turn off your feelings!"

I opened my eyes and looked into his. I said, "I don't want to feel them."

Draco replied, "But you do. You can't turn your feelings off anymore because I won't let you. I don't want you numb. I want you fully aware of what happens to you."

This wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

Draco got back on top of me and grabbed my shoulders. He said, "Tell me everything you feel."

This was another order. I started crying. I said, "I feel like I'm dying, but that's okay because I want to be dead. I feel like I'm falling but I will never hit the ground. I feel like I'm bleeding from the inside, and I feel like I'm going to give out. I'm afraid- no, I'm terrified of what's going to happen to me and my baby! I really hate you, I want you to suffer, but there's still something else. I love you and I hate it! I don't want to love you, but I do! And no matter what I do, I can't stop because you won't let me!"

I was sobbing. I had told Draco Malfoy that I loved him. I had admitted it to him, and I had never wanted to let him know. But worse than admitting this to him against my will, I admitted it to myself. I didn't want to know I loved Draco. I just wanted to go back to the days where all I felt was numbness.

Draco hadn't said anything. He looked shocked. Then he did the only thing he knew how to do with his feelings, he took them out on me. His eyes quickly became angry. He said, "I want you to suffer."

Suddenly it felt like my entire body was on fire. I had never felt worse pain in my life. It was worse than any crucio. Draco let this pain go on for a few seconds, but he didn't want me to black out. He reached his hand towards my cheek. I felt my pain melt into a soft comforting feeling. I felt I was floating away on a cloud. This warming embrace took over and I found myself smiling into the face of Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked down at my peaceful state and smiled back. It was as if I were in a trance. Draco started tracing circles around my breasts. He trailed his fingers down to my clit and started massaging it. I gave into the sensations it was causing. Draco had a throbbing erection and he was done with the foreplay. He positioned himself at my entrance and pressed in slowly. He started thrusting into me very delicately. It was slower than he'd ever gone before. He poked and brushed my sensitive spot. My body begged for more. As if Draco heard my silent pleas, his thrusting became more violent. We were both getting close. My hips bucked against his. I was almost at my climax. Draco whispered in my ear, "Come with me."

My walls clenched him with a force I had not known my body to be capable of. His seed spilled into me and my orgasm craved it. I could already feel a second orgasm approaching. With one thrust into my sensitive spot, my second orgasm came. This pattern continued until I had orgasmed a total of five times. Draco moved off me. He laid down next to me, put his hand on my breasts, and pulled me close to him.

He carassed me through the night as I tried to sleep. I snuggled in closer to him. I was done fighting it.

This had been the first time that I had consensual sex. This was the first time where I didn't feel completely forced into anything.

Draco may have been a monster, but maybe he could change. At this point, I didn't have any idea if he could or not.

Though I had come to terms that I was in love with Draco Malfoy, I knew he was crazy, and he would end up hurting me again. I still had to get out of here. In one month, I would finally be free.


	17. Passion

17. Passion

I was so confused. I actually had feelings for Draco Malfoy. That was why I needed to get away. I've heard of this sort of thing before, how a rape victim could grow to feel a connection to the one hurting them. I didn't want to love Draco. If I could get my head straight, I'm sure these feelings would go away. Whatever these feelings were, they weren't healthy.

Nothing about my situation is healthy. The sooner I could get out of here, the better. I didn't want this life for me or my baby.

Draco had noticed a change in me as well. I had actual consensual sex with him recently for the first time. It was only a one-time thing, but I felt as if I had betrayed myself by doing it. Every sexual experience since then has been forced, but it still doesn't change the fact that I had slipped.

Draco was stroking my cheek while we laid on the bed. He said, "Blaise wants to see you."

I asked, "Why?"

Draco shrugged and answered, "I don't know, but I said he could if he really wanted to. He'll be here in a few minutes."

I asked, "Can I wear clothes when he gets here?"

Draco chuckled and said, "You can wear my shirt, but nothing else."

From Draco, that was generosity. There was a loud ringing at the entrance of the manor. Draco tossed me his shirt and went to get the door. A few minutes later, Blaise walked into the room.

Blaise asked, "How's the baby?"

I answered, "Still in there."

Blaise came closer to me. He said, "I found out something, and you're not going to like it."

I waited for him to continue. A few moments passed and he hadn't. I said, "Go on."

Blaise sighed, "Being away from Draco for a long period of time might cause you pain. It's one of the effects of a wizarding marriage."

I thought for a moment and replied, "I still want to see if I can go. It's worth a try. I don't want my baby to grow up in a house like this."

Blaise was at a loss for words. I changed the subject. I asked, "How's Daphne?"

Blaise answered, "She's worried about you."

I knew she would be. She was far too nice and caring to be unconcerned. I didn't understand how she ended up in Slytherin.

Blaise looked me over and said, "You look sick."

I replied, "I feel sick."

Blaise just laughed. He asked, "Morning-sickness?"

I nodded my head. I said, "It really sucks."

Blaise smiled at me. He turned and said, "I should get going now. Take care."

With that he left. It was nice of him to check on me. Draco came back into the room. He asked, "What did he want?"

I answered, "He just asked about the baby. That's all."

Draco asked, "Why does he care?"

I answered, "Because he's your friend. It's your baby too."

Draco accepted this answer. He removed the shirt I had been wearing off of me, and put me on the bed. I hadn't expected him to do what he did. He put his head on my stomach as if he was listening for something. It was odd. I wasn't even showing yet, and I wasn't even a full two months pregnant. It was weird that Draco's head was just laying on my stomach.

Draco looked up at me. He then moved his head onto my chest, right above my heart. He closed his eyes and listened. He said, "I like this."

Suddenly it felt too intimate. Draco was really confusing me. Sometimes he could be a monster, but other times he could be like a sweet child. His mood swings were really getting old.

Draco left his head on my chest for a long time. It was strange to have him touch me like this. It wasn't at all sexual.

When Draco finally lifted his head he looked into my eyes and held my gaze. We didn't say anything, we just stared at each other. Then I did something I never expected myself to do. I put my head on his heart and listened.

I felt a need inside me growing, and I had no idea what it was. It wasn't desire, lust, hate, or love, but it was passion. I felt a new fire burning inside me.

Suddenly I remembered something about wizarding marriages that hadn't crossed my mind before. The way that kind of magic works messes with a lot more than your physical abilities. It messes with your feelings. It creates a bond stronger than no other. The bond makes me need Draco, and it makes him need me. We were like oxygen to each other. We would never be able to be away from each other for more than a few days.

It was then that I realized something. I was never leaving.


	18. Free for Now

18. Free for Now

I still had to see if I could get away. It was worth a try.

This magical bond was creating feelings that I didn't want to feel. Draco knew what he was doing when he made me have a wizarding marriage with him. He was literally forcing me to love him. I wasn't okay with that. However, the bond works both ways. He has to love me too. Still, the magic was getting stronger, and I still had to try and leave.

The month was about to end, and I would be escaping. I didn't know how long I could be gone, but I needed to see if there was some way to dim the bond at the very least.

There was a party tonight. At some point in the night, Blaise was going to get me away from Draco and bring me to a safehouse.

I had already taken my shower, and Draco had just given me my outfit for tonight. It was another slutty dress. I knew better than to ask for a bra and panties. The dress was black. It dipped low and outlined my nipples. The cutoff of the dress was once again only barely covering me.

We arrived at the party and saw Draco's group of friends waiting for us. There were more of them this time. The party was much larger than the last one, and it would be very easy to get lost. There wasn't a private room for us like last time either.

Draco's male friends greeted him while his female friends flocked to me. Daphne gave me a hug. The other girls all seemed concerned, even Pansy seemed to have a little pity for me. I recognized most of them from our time back at Hogwarts. Draco noticed the large group of girls around me and became slightly irritated. He motioned for me to come stand by him.

Draco's friends were looking me over in a way that made me uncomfortable. Draco didn't enjoy them staring at me either. As if to show them that I was his, he grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. I didn't mind this, it made me feel less vulnerable.

Nott saw me close my eyes in fear of their gaze. He said, "It seems as if the mudblood is trying to hide."

Draco's friends laughed. I buried my head into his side. I didn't like this intimidation. Nott pressed the issue further and said, "Why not show yourself? You didn't have a problem with it last time."

I turned and looked Nott straight in the eye and said, "Leave me alone."

My tone seemed to have the desired effect. Draco's friends were quiet. Nott walked up to me and asked, "What are you going to do if I don't?"

I pulled myself away from Draco and smacked Nott in the face. Nott was about to swing back when Draco grabbed his arm and said, "Don't touch her."

Nott looked at Draco and said, "What? Has Draco gone soft on us?"

Draco laughed and replied, "No. She's my mudblood, her punishment is my job."

Nott looked at me and asked, "So how does he punish you?"

I didn't answer.

Nott asked again, "How does he punish you?"

I still didn't answer.

Nott asked, "Does he hit you? Kick you? Beat you?"

I just met his gaze.

Nott asked, "Does he cut you?"

I didn't say anything.

Nott asked, "Or does he touch you? Grab you? Put things in you?"

I closed my eyes.

Draco looked at Nott and said, "That's enough."

Nott looked back at Draco and asked, "What are you going to do about it?"

Draco tackled Nott. It became a full-on fist fight. During the commotion, Blaise was able to get to me, grab my arm, and apparate.

I was free.

* * *

><p>We arrived at a stone house near the beach. It had a calm and peaceful feel to it. Blaise knocked on the door. The door opened for us, and we stepped inside.<p>

Standing in front of me was Viktor Krum.

I literally jumped him. I was elated to see him. He returned my hug with just as much energy.

Blaise said, "I'll be going now." With that, he apparated.

It was just me and Viktor now. Viktor touched my face and said, "I always wondered what happened to you."

I smiled and looked up into his eyes. I said, "I never thought I'd see you again."

I couldn't honestly say that I had given him much more thought than that. He hadn't crossed my mind in years.

Viktor picked me up and spun me around. I couldn't have been more content to be with him. He set me down and said, "Now, tell me everything."

I did. I told him absolutely everything, not leaving one single detail out. By the time I finished my story, Viktor was thoroughly disturbed. He looked at my stomach and asked, "He actually made you bargain for your baby's life?"

I nodded my head. I didn't even notice, but I was crying. Viktor touched my face and said, "It's okay Hermione. You're safe now."

Viktor wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest. I hadn't felt this safe in a long time. Viktor stroked my hair as I cried. I cried for hours, but Viktor never made a move to let go of me. After I had finally calmed down, Viktor said, "There's a room and bathroom for you upstairs. There's clothes for you in the drawer."

I gave him another hug before going up to my room. It was quite lovely. The room was red and gold, Gryffinor house colors. I smiled at the room. I looked in the drawer and grabbed a pair of pajama shorts as well as a grey T-shirt to sleep in. When I opened my underwear drawer, I was happy to find a plain black bra and a plain black pair of ordinary underwear. I got into the shower and washed everything away. It wasn't like before when I washed the dirt away at Daphne's. This felt like I was washing my horrible life with Draco away.

I got out of the shower and got into my clothes. I walked downstairs to see Viktor at the stove. He saw me and smiled.

I asked, "What are you cooking?"

He answered, "Spaghetti."

I smiled. I hadn't had spaghetti in years.

Viktor looked at my body and said, "Hermione, you're really skinny."

I replied, "Yeah, starvation will do that to you."

Viktor asked, "Did Malfoy feed you?"

I answered, "Sometimes. Not very much. I already told you about how I starved myself to avoid getting pregnant, but that was the only time I didn't eat out of my free will."

Viktor nodded. He took out the spaghetti and asked, "How much can your stomach handle?"

I answered, "Not too much. I'll try to eat a half bowl, but even that's really pushing it."

Viktor gave me my half-bowl of spaghetti and I went to the dinner table. Viktor came in a moment later with a large bowl of spaghetti for himself.

I asked, "How's quidditch going for you?"

Viktor answered, "It's alright. It could be better, but it could be worse."

I said, "I remember seeing a game of yours before my fourth year. You were really good."

Viktor replied, "Thank you."

We chatted for a long time. I ate all of my spaghetti, and Viktor ate all of his. I was tired, and so was he. We walked up the stairs together. Before going into my room, Viktor gave me another hug as well as a kiss on the cheek.

I fell asleep almost instantaneously. I felt at peace. However, I knew that my peace would not last. Draco would be looking for me, and soon the bond would give me a large amount of pain. Yet for now, I was safe. This one night of complete and utter peace would be one of the best nights of my life.


	19. Pain

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews. By the way, I could really use some Dramione fanfiction to read. You guys should write something! :)**

19. Pain

I had been away from Draco for two days, and the effects of the bond were starting to kick in. I was in unbearable pain.

In the morning I awoke with what felt like fire in my veins. I was sweating, and it hurt to move. I started screaming and Viktor ran in. He asked, "Hermione? What's going on?"

I muttered, "I feel like I'm burning."

Viktor asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

I was screaming again. I yelled, "Make it stop! Please!"

Viktor grabbed my arm and said, "Hermione, it's okay. I'm here."

His words weren't soothing my screams. He whispered, "Shhh. It's alright. I'm here."

The pain only increased. I closed my eyes and drifted into unconciousness.

_I was running toward the light, but it just kept moving forward, never in my grasp._

_"Hermione, you can't get away from me," Draco said._

_I continued running toward the light._

_"You can run, but you can't hide," he sneered._

_I slipped. I was on the floor with Draco laying on top of me._

_"You'll never get away," he said._

I woke up screaming again. I hadn't drifted off for more than a few minutes. Viktor was still by my side, and I was still in pain.

Viktor said, "I'll get help."

I asked, "From who?"

Viktor answered, "Blaise might know something."

I nodded. The pain was dimming and I felt myself grow weaker.

Viktor walked out of the room to owl Blaise. Viktor received a reply within ten minutes.

Viktor walked into my room and said, "Blaise will be here in an hour."

I nodded and said, "Thanks, for everything."

Viktor kissed my forehead and said, "No, thank you."

I asked, "For what?"

Viktor answered, "For being alive."

* * *

><p>Blaise walked into my room and said, "I'm not sure how long you will be able to stay away from Draco."<p>

I asked, "Have you seen him? Is he in pain too?"

Blaise answered, "Yes to the first question, and no to the second. He's absolutely livid that you're gone. He's really going full-on-out in his efforts to find you."

I asked, "How is he not in any pain?"

Blaise answered, "He's transferred all of his to you."

I asked, "How is that possible?"

Blaise answered, "Masters can transfer their own injuries to their slaves."

I looked up at Blaise. I asked, "Is there anything I can do to numb the pain?"

Blaise sighed and answered, "Yes, but it won't work forever."

I asked, "So what is it?"

Blaise answered, "You have power to transfer the pain."

I said, "Nevermind then. I can't do that. I won't let anyone else suffer for me."

I could feel the pain returning greater than before. I curled into myself and screamed. Blaise put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Calm down Hermione. It's okay."

It was anything other than okay. I started sobbing. Blaise said, "Let me take the pain."

I was getting sick. I whispered, "I can't. I couldn't if I wanted to. It's not possible."

Blaise replied, "Yes, it is. It's possible if you can find someone who is willing to take the pain from you."

I said, "You can't. I won't let you."

I screamed again.

Blaise said, "I can. Just let me."

The pain continued to get worse. I couldn't fight his offer anymore. I let go of my conscience for a moment and let Blaise absorb the pain. I only gave him a little.

Blaise looked down at me and said, "Granger, I'm not stupid. You haven't given me anything."

I struggled to asked, "How much do you want?"

Blaise answered, "As much as I can take."

I let go of half the pain. It wasn't enough for Blaise.

He said, "More."

I let go a little more.

Blaise repeated, "More."

I gave him almost every last bit.

Blaise put on a strong face and said, "Give me everything."

I complied. I gave him every detail of pain I felt.

I felt wonderful bliss for a moment, but then noticed Blaise's face going red. I was about to take it all back when Viktor walked into the room.

Viktor looked down at Blaise. He turned to look at me and said, "Give me half of what you gave him."

They split the pain evenly between them. I let them keep it for about five minutes before taking it back. I couldn't let these men just take my pain from me as I watched.

The pain returned to me, but was much number than before. I said to Viktor and Blaise, "Thank you, but I can't ever let you do that again."

Viktor said, "You can when it gets to be unbearable."

Blaise nodded in agreement and said, "We're both more than willing."

I sighed and said, "We can talk about this later."

The boys didn't push the subject further. Instead Blaise said, "There's something more you should know about the bond. Draco can track you. It's very difficult, but not impossible."

I asked, "So what does that mean for me?"

Blaise answered, "You'll have to move sooner than we thought."

I asked, "How soon?"

Blaise answered, "Tomorrow."

So I would be leaving Viktor sooner than I thought. It was a shame. He was a really good friend.

Blaise left without saying another word, leaving me and Viktor together.

I said, "It's been really great being here with you."

Viktor replied, "It's been great to be with you too."

Viktor gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. We spent the rest of the day in each other's arms. When it was time to go to bed, Viktor stayed with me and stroked my hair until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Blaise woke me up early in the morning and apparated us to my new safehouse. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Viktor.<p>

The safehouse was owned by Pansy. I hadn't expected her to be a part of this.

Pansy saw me and greeted me by saying, "Granger."

I nodded my head. That was the extent of our greeting. Pansy showed me to my bedroom and bathroom, and left. Blaise looked at me and said, "I don't know how much longer you can stay away from Draco."

I asked, "How much longer do you think I have?"

Blaise answered, "Two days at max."

I asked, "Will he be angry?"

Blaise answered, "That's the understatement of the century."

I asked, "Will he hurt me?"

Blaise answered, "Maybe."

I sighed. I had really hoped I would have been able to run away and stay away. I looked up at Blaise and said, "Thank you. For everything you've done for me."

Blaise replied, "Your welcome."

Blaise left and I was alone in my room. I bathed, and I went to sleep.


	20. Back to You

20. Back to You

Two days passed quickly. Then the pain started again. Blaise came by and asked me to give it to him. I was in such a bad state that I didn't even argue. However, the pain wouldn't transfer. I was stuck in my agonizing state.

It was then I knew I had to go back. I couldn't fight anymore. I had to go back.

Blaise took my hand and apparated to Malfoy Manor. Draco was waiting for us.

Blaise said, "I found her."

Draco smiled and said, "Thank you Blaise."

Blaise apparated away and I was left with Draco. He motioned me to come stand in front of him. He towered over me and asked, "So you thought you could just run away? You thought I wouldn't find you? You thought you could go against the bond?"

I answered, "I had to try."

Draco said, "You're going to wish you had never left. Believe it or not, I've been easy on you. You have no idea what's in store for you."

Draco undressed me quickly, picked me up, and put me on the bed. Suddenly, restraints binded me. Draco grabbed my legs and spread me wide. He cast a charm inside my vagina and I started to feel vibrations. I could feel my wetness pooling. Draco said, "No coming."

So he had planned on torturing me sexually. The vibrations became more frantic and I was panting. Draco smirked at me. The vibrations became even more violent. The only thing keeping me from orgasming was his command. Draco then undressed himself. He started twirling his finger around my nipple. He traced his finger down to my clit and started moving in circles. I was so close, but I couldn't orgasm.

Draco then inserted a finger in me and started pumping. My hips started thrusting, begging his fingers to go deeper. He increased his speed.

He suddenly stopped and placed himself in between my legs. He pushed into me and began thrusting into me. He was hitting the exact right spot, and I was twitching uncontrollably. The vibrations and his thrusting were making this extremely difficult to ignore the feelings. I would have orgasmed a while back if I had been able to. Draco continued hitting at my spot. He smirked and said, "If you had been a good girl, you could have orgasmed a long time ago."

I just panted. Draco spilled his seed into me and undid the restraints. He said, "Remember, no coming."

He increased the vibrations. He knew how uncomfortable I was.

He twisted my nipples and massaged my clit. I gasped. Pleased with my reaction, Draco continued. Finally, he smirked and said, "Show me how happy I make you."

With that, he inserted two finger in me and pumped. I came with force. My walls clenched his fingers, begging him to give me more. After I had finally calmed down, Draco grabbed my shoulders and said, "Never leave me again."

It was an order. Draco smirked and said, "I enjoyed that last round. I'll think up something good for next time."

* * *

><p>Draco loved exploring new ways to have sex. He liked being dominant. This time, I was on the bed again, but I had many sex charms used on me. My nipples were being pinched, my clit was being massaged, and my spot was being hit. My breasts were being carassed, my folds were being touched, and I was in absolute bliss. Draco smiled down at his strange fantasy.<p>

I wasn't allowed to orgasm until I was told. Draco decided he wanted to join in on his fantasy. He pushed himself inside me and thrust in and out. My panting increased and Draco said, "Come for me."

He smiled when he felt me clench him. After he got his own releasee he stood up and said, "You really are the best fuck I've ever had."

I sighed. I was so tired, and I was about three months pregnant. I hadn't begun to show yet. Draco patted my stomach and said, "Our child will be good-looking."

I replied, "I agree."

Draco smiled the first genuine smile I had seen since I returned. As surprising as it was, Draco could not wait to be a father.

Draco said, "So, I've been thinking that we deserve a nice vacation. Any particular place in mind?"

I hadn't expected him to be thinking of taking a vacation. I asked, "What brought this on?"

Draco answered, "We never went on a proper honeymoon, and I think we should. We need to make the most of our time. By that I mean, at some point in a pregnancy it might not be a good idea to have sex."

I hadn't expected Draco to care about my pregnancy needs. Again, Draco asked, "So, do you have any particular place in mind?"

I thought about it for a moment. I answered, "I like the beach."

Draco smiled and said, "Then we will go to the beach."

Draco kissed me quickly, walked halfway out of the room, turned to me, and said, "I suppose it would be okay if you started wearing clothes again. Nothing unflattering, and it has to compliment your body."

I couldn't help but smile. This, coming from Draco, was a kindness. Draco laughed at my reaction. He said, "I'm done punishing you. It's not much fun being mad."

Draco walked out of the room, and I got up to immediately find something to wear. I knew better than to ignore what he said. I needed to wear something flattery.

I looked through my underwear drawer and found a black bra and a black pair of underwear. I put them on quickly, smiling at how nice it felt being able to wear some sort of underwear. Next, I went over to my closet. I found a black dress that fit me snugly, but wasn't too revealing. After I was changed, I went to the mirror. Draco had used a charm on my hair to keep in smooth. I put on a little bit of make-up and walked downstairs and to Draco.

I said, "So, I, um...Well, I wanted to ask you something. Um...Well...It's kind of a favor, but not exactly..."

Draco said, "Ask away."

I asked, "Can I please have a little of my magic back?"

Draco clearly hadn't anticipated this. I said, "Not much, but just a little. I miss it, and you'd still be able to control it. I just want to take care of a few small things, and I might need it at some point."

Draco looked at me and said, "I will give you a small amount. Don't do anything with it that I wouldn't approve of."

I smiled brightly and hugged him. I said, "Thank you!"

Draco was startled by my hug. He asked, "What's gotten into you?"

I decided to tell him the truth. I answered, "I decided to accept my situation and make the most of it."

Draco nodded and asked, "Could you inform me a little bit more on what you mean by that?"

I answered, "When I was gone, I started thinking about some things. I decided that I want the best life I can have under my current condition. Same goes for my child. I don't want to be beaten anymore. I don't want to be hurt anymore. I want a future."

Draco said, "I always knew you were smart."

I smiled. Draco said, "You know I love you."

I nodded.

He asked, "Do you think that one day you could ever love me?"

I answered with another question, "Do you think that one day you'll treat me with respect?"

Draco thought about it for a moment. He answered, "One day."

I said, "Then there you have it."

Draco asked, "What?"

I answered, "I said, then there you have it."

Draco asked again, "What?"

I sighed. I answered, "One day."

Draco suddenly looked like a vulnerable little child. He asked, "Do you think we can be friends?"

I immediately thought about what happened the last time he asked this. Draco noticed my hesitation and said, "For real this time."

I thought for a moment and replied, "Yeah, sure, I'd like that."

The odd thing was, I meant it. Maybe I could get through everything if we were friends. Suddenly, I realized I needed this. I needed to be his friend. However, he needed to be my friend more. He needed me to love him like he loved me.

Ah, the effects of a magical bond. Love and need for each other on both parties is bound to happen.

Finally, the magic was working to my advantage.


	21. Island of Love

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your views and reviews! They're much appreciated. Btw, someone should write something for me. (I'm sick :() And also, if anyone wants to make a trailer for this story, that would be awesome. :) My youtube account is TheSpelinda.**

21. Island of Love

When I said I wanted to go to the beach, I hadn't expected anything like this. Draco brought me to a private island near the Bahamas. The island had a bach house on it with a pool, but other than that, it was just the ocean surrounding us.

We had just arrived, and I was taking in the scent of salt. Draco asked, "Do you like it?"

I answered, "I love it."

Draco smiled. He said, "I haven't been here since I was a kid. I've missed this place."

I asked, "Why did you stop coming?"

Draco answered, "I'm not sure exactly. It was just one of those things we did as a family for awhile, but then we stopped. I'm not sure there was any one specific reason."

Draco grabbed my hand and we walked towards the beach. I said, "The ocean is beautiful here. I've never seen more blue clear water. It's almost like pool water."

Draco replied, "Of all of the Malfoy estates, this is most likely my favorite."

We continued walking for a long time. For awhile, neither of us said anything. Then, Draco looked as if he went into a trance. He said, "I remember my father beating me at about this spot here. I was nine. Mother watched but she didn't do anything. She didn't know what to do."

I continued to hold his hand and keep walking. He continued, "My father beat me a lot when I was young. He said it built character, taught one to be strong."

I looked at his face. He turned to me and said, "You're strong."

I replied, "Thanks."

He asked, "How do you do it? How is it that you always kept pushing forward?"

I answered, "You decide that your feelings come second. Survival comes first."

Draco said, "That's awful."

I replied, "That's life."

Draco asked, "Your life?"

I answered, "Yeah."

He asked, "Is life really that bad with me?"

I sighed. I answered, "You can be quite cruel when you want to be."

Draco asked, "Is life ever good with me?"

I answered, "At times, when you're not trying to destroy me. Like now, for example. When life is like this, it's good."

Draco said, "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

I replied, "I know."

Draco said, "When you were gone, I realized something. I realized that I truly do need you. You give my life meaning."

I asked, "What ever happened to me being an awful mudblood?"

Draco answered, "You still are. A mudblood, I mean. That will never change. But I can deal with that. I can't deal with not having you with me. That's why I forced you to marry me. In a wizarding marriage, the couple grows to love each other, and they grow to need each other. I needed you to love me the way I love you. I needed you to need me like I need you. I knew you were going to try and leave at some point, so I needed to know that you'd come back to me."

I thought his words over for a moment, but my thought were interrupted by Draco asking, "And you do, don't you? You do need me?"

I answered, "Yes, I do."

Draco picked me up and spinned in a circle. He placed me on a large blanket on the beach. He sat down beside me. He placed his hand on my stomach where a small bump had started to form. If you didn't know I was pregnant, it wouldn't have been noticeable, and you could barely feel it now, but Draco and I both knew it was there.

Draco said, "I never thought I would be the father of a half-blood."

I replied, "I never thought I would be having your child."

The world really had gone mental. I laid down and Draco got on top of me and kissed me. He said, "You're beautiful."

I smiled. He said, "This is how it should be, all the time. Us, like this."

He slipped his shirt off. He was pale, but muscular. He pulled off my sundress. He traced in finger down my neck to the clasp of my bra. He unhooked it and pulled it off. He twirled his finger around my nipples and down to my underwear. He grabbed at the edge of them and pulled them off. He traced circles around my clit and slipped a finger inside me. Inside, he massaged his way into me, plunger deeper, finding that one spot. He pushed it, causing me to arch my back. He moved his tongue around my nipple and down to my entrance. He pushed through, sending heat throughout my body. He stroked gently at first, but then his strokes became more violent. I was close. Draco pulled out of me and took off his pants and boxers. He positioned himself at my entrance. He pushed through gently, but it was enough friction to really get me going. I gasped as he pulled in and out. He plunged deeper into me, not neglecting any part of me. His pace increased, and I was moments away from an orgasm. Draco quickened his pace even more. I tensed and coiled. Suddenly, orgasm overtook me, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. Draco came almost immediately after I did. He stayed inside me for a minute before pulling out. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his naked chest. My head rested on his heart while he kissed my hair. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up, still in Draco's arms. I felt safe and protected. Draco said, "You're such a sleepy-head."<p>

I yawned in response.

Draco chuckled to himself. He asked, "Are you hungry?"

I answered, "Yes, now that you mention it, I am quite hungry."

Draco cast a spell and our clothes appeared on us. He picked me up and held me in his arms. He walked back to the house like this. Once inside, he set me down on the couch. He went into the kitchen and turned on the stove.

I said, "I didn't know you cooked."

Draco replied, "When I was a kid, I had a house-elf teach me. I had a lot of free time."

I laid back on the couch as Draco cooked. I drifted off for a few minutes when the smell of spaghetti and garlic bread awoke me. Instantaneously, my mind flashed back to Viktor. He had made me spaghetti. I smiled at the thought of him. Not too many people would have treated me the way he had if I was in their care.

Draco put the spaghetti and garlic bread on the table. I came over and sat with him. I only ate one bowl of spaghetti and two pieces of garlic bread. Draco, however, had three bowls of spaghetti and two pieces of garlic bread. He saw all that I had eaten and frowned. He said, "You should eat more."

I replied, "I can't keep it down."

Draco nodded. He said, "That's really my fault. Sorry."

I replied, "It's fine."

Draco grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. He said, "No, it's not. I've been bad to you. I've been like my father. I told myself I would never be like him, but I was wrong. I was exactly like him, but I'm trying not to be. I'm really trying. I don't want to be like him."

I touched his face and said, "It's okay, things are different now."

Draco nodded and replied, "Yeah, things are different now."

He kissed my quickly and cleared the table. A moment later he came back and grabbed my hand. He said, "Let's go for a swim."

He led me out to the pool and we both stripped. The water was pleasantly warm. Draco swam over to me and splashed me. I tried to swim away from him but he grabbed me and spun me around. He kissed me passionately and tenderly.

He looked into my eyes and said, "I love you."

I looked back into his eyes and said, "I love you too."

He kissed me again, but this time with need and hunger. He needed me, and I needed him. I returned his kiss just as violently. He picked me up out of the pool and ran back into our house. He cast a drying spell, and I very quickly found myself on a large bed. This time, our sex was more than passionate, more than need, but it was everything that it should be. It was tender. It was perfect. It was love.


	22. Epilogue

22. Epilogue

_11 years and 9 months later..._

This would be Lucy's first year at Hogwarts. Draco and I were boarding her on the train.

It was an emotional thing, sending our firstborn off to school. However, there were still two other children left at home.

Our third child, Ron, was now six. He held my hand as he watched Lucy's train ride away. Our second child, Rose, was ten and she couldn't wait until next year. She was eager to learn.

It was strange how our children came to be. It was dark magic that bound me to Draco, and him to me. The magic literally forced me to love Draco. The harder I tried to deny or suppress any of these feelings, the stronger they'd become. This was not the life I wanted. I didn't want to love a man that hurt me like Draco did, but I couldn't do anything about it. Thankfully, the magic had its effect on Draco as well. He became a loving husband and father. He treated me with respect, and he didn't hurt me the way he used to.

There was still a part of me, somewhere deep within, that still didn't accept my situation. I didn't believe that I would ever truly accept my situation. Yet once again, I couldn't deny any feelings I had towards Draco. That was the point of this magic.

Draco had my everything. He had my heart, mind, body, and soul. However, he hadn't intended on giving me his, and that is where his magic went wrong.

Draco Malfoy loved me, and at some point he gave himself completely to me. That wasn't a part of his plan. He wasn't supposed to need me, but he did. He wasn't supposed to love me, but he did.

Draco had my heart, mind, body, and soul. There was nothing I could ever do to change that. But, I had Draco too. I had his heart, mind, body, and soul. There was nothing he could ever do to change that.

He loved me, and I loved him. Our story is more complicated than anything in the entire world. However, in the end, some good came to be. I had Lucy, Rose, and Ron. They mean more to me than the world itself, and I would never trade them for anything. If I could go back in time and make sure my love, Ron Weasley, could have claimed me, I wouldn't. In spite of this awful situation, I was given a gift greater than any other.

My children were everything to me. They were everything to Draco. We loved them unconditionally and with our whole hearts. Through these children I learned something. I learned that light can come out of the dark, and that when it seems all hope is lost, it really isn't. These children taught me that, and I could never possibly be more thankful for them.

I don't regret anything that's happened to me. Everything I have been through has made me stronger. Without my struggles, I wouldn't be where I am today.

I am Hermione. I am brave, strong, and persistant. I had accepted my situation a long time ago. I did everything I could to survive.

Now, it was my children's time to learn what it really means to live. They could do it. I believed in them, and I hoped that they would never have to go through what I went through.

I gave up everything for them, but I don't regret it. I loved them, and they loved me. Even though I couldn't live the life I wanted, they could.

Draco had my heart, mind, body, and soul. But my children, they were my heart, mind, body, and soul. They were my everything, and nothing would ever take them away from me.

The End


End file.
